A Perfect Trio
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: Cloe and Aubrey fall in love with a certain alt-girl. Will they ever manage to get through all her emotional barriers and give them a chance? Triple Treble.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I fixed the typos. I'm trying to churn out this story as quickly as possible. I'm going to try to post one chapter a day, so we'll see how that goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, songs, or the dialogue borrowed from _Pitch Perfect_.

Chapter 1

Beca POV

Activities Fair

After following Kimmie Jin out of the dorm, I watched her striding away from me. I knew that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. But, seriously? We have to live together for the year. Would it kill her to even give me a chance? I had fallen behind when I saw she rush up to the Korean Student Alliance booth. She never even looked back, just jumped into conversation with the closest person. I sighed and turned to take in my surroundings. I was surrounded by people who seemed so excited. Heaving another sigh, I started wandering. The booth sporting internships caught my eye. I stopped and glanced down the list. Finally! The campus radio station had an internship. Finally, something had gone right. I quickly signed up and moved away. The hope that something might actually be tolerable her at this stupid school had me rushing towards the sign that read "Barden DJs". It was a bust. The DJ stood for 'Deaf Jew'. Disappointment ran through my veins, and I let the Australian next to me distract the booth's occupants and made my escape.

I was just about to escape when a flyer was thrust into my hands. I glanced down at it, before looking up to meet the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I'd ever seen. My breath hitched and my heart started pounding. I hadn't felt such an intense attraction since I was 14 and realized that I wanted to kiss my summer camp counselor. Then she spoke, and the sweet friendly voice made heat spread through my body.

"Hi, any interested in joining our acapella group?" She asked.

"Oh, right. This is a thing, now." I replied wanting to hear her voice again. I could hear the excitement in her voice as she spoke about acapella and it did wonderfully inappropriate things to me. My defenses kicked in and I knew I had to do something to get myself away from her. I knew that I would want more than a one night stand from this girl. And relationships never work. Someone always leaves, and someone always gets hurt. I felt the snark building. I finally was able to glance away from her eyes and noticed the tall blonde standing next to her. She was beautiful, and a wonderful distraction. My eyes returned to the redhead as she started pointing out the various acapella groups on campus.

"So, are you interested?" She finished.

The snark boiled over. "I'm sorry, but it's pretty lame." I smirked. And immediately hated myself. The stunning redhead looked like I'd kicked her puppy.

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde spoke for the first time, obviously offended. "Synchronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame." She said with a forced smile on her face.

The readhead jumped back in with. "We perform all over the world. And we compete in national championships." She smiled encouragingly.

"On purpose?" I asked, feeling the smirk on my lips.

"We play Bacob Performing Arts Center, you bitch." The blonde replied. I felt my eyebrow rise at the same time my interest in the blonde raised. She gets feisty when riled. And I love feisty women. Shit, I was in so much trouble. I was starting to find both of these women to be irresistible. I had to get out of there.

"Oh, what Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies, whose dream it is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" The readhead said, trying to cover for the blonde's outburst.

I finally saw my escape. Knowing it was a lie, I said "Sorry, I don't even sing. But, it was really nice meeting you guys." I smiled at the girls and quickly headed back to my dorm room.

I opened the door and saw that Kimmie Jin was still gone. I heaved a sigh of relief and slumped into my desk chair. I pulled on my headphones and opened the mixing program on my computer. As I lost myself in a new mix, the stunning blue-eyed redhead and blonde girl finally faded from my thoughts.

Chloe POV

Chloe & Aubrey's Apartment after the activities fair

I carefully watched Aubrey as she unlocked the door to our apartment. I could see the stress rolling off her in waves. I could tell that is she didn't relax soon, she'd spend the entire evening with her head in the toilet. Once the door was open, I followed her inside and dropped my purse next to hers on the little table next to the door. I let myself indulge in a small smile as I kicked my shoes in the general direction of the show rack. I purposely turned my back to Aubrey when I heard the quiet annoyed huff come from her. I felt her moving around behind me, picking up my shoes and placing the next to her own on the rack.

Still keeping my back to Aubrey, I stretched my arms over my head and let a groan escape my lips. I heard Aubrey's movements stop. I had to compose my face before turning back towards her. I saw the hungry look in her eyes and knew that I was starting to distract her from the stress of the day. Aubrey and I had been dating since our freshman year and I knew her better than she knew herself. If I were to just follow that look to its conclusion, I would feel better, but Aubrey's stress would come back the instant her orgasm subsided. So, I had to bring out the competitive side of my girlfriend. It was the only thing that really helped. Aubrey's jealous streak was so sexy, and brought a new flavor to the bedroom that I loved.

I flopped down on the couch and sighed. "So, I though today went well. I mean aside from that one sexy "alt-girl", I think we found some good possibilities."

Aubrey's eyebrow shot up. "Sexy? Are you serious?"

"Mm-hm" I all but moaned. "All that eyeliner just brought out her gorgeous navy blue eyes. And the way she snarked back at you. Mmmmm." I let me eyes fall closed as I lay back on the couch running my heads across my stomach. I hadn't anticipated that talking about the short brunette would also make heat radiate from stomach out to my extremities. I was so surprised; my eyes shot open and locked onto Aubrey's green ones.

She now stood above me, the look in her eyes almost predatory and her breath was short. "Chloe, you want her." Aubrey accused.

I couldn't deny it. I did want the girl. Aubrey and I were always honest with each other about these things and so I nodded. As I did, the image of the amused look on the girl's face when Aubrey called her a bitch flashed through my mind, causing my center to tighten and a gasp escaped my lips.

Aubrey noticed my reaction and paused to watch the flush creep over my skin. Her eyes darkened with desire and she all but purred, "What did you just think of?"

I wasn't ashamed. The idea of this alt-girl and Aubrey squaring off against each other was so hot, that I couldn't have resisted if I tried. I reached up and ran my hand up Aubrey's thigh under her skirt. I stopped an inch below her center. "I was just thinking about the two of you standing off against one another. It is so sexy. I think you've finally met your match, Bre."

She sucked in a sharp breath. I watched as she processed that. I saw the moment her mind had reached the same conclusion that I did. I felt the small shudder run through her body. Her eyes locked on mine and I knew. We both wanted her. It wouldn't be the first time we had added a third person to our bed, but somehow this time felt different.

I pulled Aubrey down for a heated kiss full of all of the promise of this desire we both felt. Later we would discuss how we would find this girl, whose name we didn't even know. As we broke the kiss grasping for breath, Aubrey pulled me up from the couch and dragged me down the hallway to our bedroom. For that night at least, all of Aubrey's stress and concerns over the Bellas was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aubrey's POV

"It's been a month, Chloe. We're never going to find her!" I all but yelled as I shoved the door to our apartment open.

"I know, honey. Just give it a little more time. I'm sure we'll find her."

Chloe's sweet voice helped calm my frustration. I spun and pulled her into a rough kiss. She opened her mouth and let me ravage it. I sucked hard on her bottom lip before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers. Both of our breathing had grown ragged. I held Chloe's body against mine for a long moment before letting her go and falling back on the couch.

"It's just that Bellas' auditions are the day after tomorrow and we won't have time for anything once they start up because we have to focus on being perfect." I said with a sigh.

Chloe smiled at me before climbing into my lap. "Bre, honey, I know. I just have this feeling that we'll see her again. I feel like we're all connected." She said as she began laying kisses down my neck towards my collar bone.

I relaxed into her touch and let the last of my frustration go. The mischievous twinkle in Chloe's eyes was the only warning I got before she pounced on my collarbone, sucking and biting hard enough to bruise. Lust flooded my body and my lungs froze for a second before I felt Chloe jump off my lap and take off down the hallway.

"Chloe Marie Beale! You will pay for that! I hate getting hickeys!" I yelled after her and I got up and chased her down the hall.

Beca POV

The next morning

After my dad left my dorm room, I quickly got changed to take a shower. I thought over his new proposal and grinned. I just had to make it through one year and I'd be free to move to LA. One year and one stupid club. As I thought about what club I might join, the two women from the acapella group popped into my head. They both kept popping up in my thoughts over the weeks since I'd met them. Every time I thought about either of the girls, my heart started racing and butterflies started racing around my stomach. It always took a moment to force the beautiful faces out of my mind and calm myself back down. Thank god that I had managed to avoid seeing them again since the activities fair. As time passed without another sighting, thoughts of them had dwindled and I threw myself deeper into my music to avoid thoughts of them.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and forced my thoughts from the blue and green eyes that would be so easy to get lost in. I focused on the mix that I was trying to perfect. I grabbed my shower caddy and towel and headed into the showers. I figured that since it was mid-morning and most people would be in class that I would have the room to myself, so I let myself sing as I headed into a stall. I put my stuff down and draped my robe over the hook outside the shower. I started to really get into the song as I turned on the water and prepared to wash.

"You can sing!" A sweet somehow familiar voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whipped around clutching my loofa to the front of my body. And there she was. The beautiful redhead I had so recently been thinking of, and she was completely naked. "Dude!" was all I could manage as I reached and pulled the shower curtain closed.

The girl ripped it open again. "How high does your belt go?" She asked as she turned off the water in the shower.

"My what?" I was dumbfounded. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed as my eyes trailed down and I realized just how close she was to me with her naked, curvy, gorgeous body.

She ignored the question. "You have to audition for the Bellas."

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk." I said forcing my eyes away from her.

"Just consider it." She said with a smile. "One time, we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny I could fit it in one hand." She said cupping a hand up to demonstrate. As her hand came down, she brushed against the soap bottle I was holding and it fell to the floor. "Woops" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh jeez. Seriously? I am nude!" I repeated, now fully exposed. I saw her eyes track down to look at my body and I quickly spun around to face the wall of the shower.

She leaned in closer. "You were singing _Titanium_ right?"

I was surprised. When I met her at the activities fair, she seemed like the type of girl who only knew the pop-y music that mainstream media loved. I glanced at her, feeling a smile spread across my cheeks. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam." She said with a smirk. God, that smirk was sexy. "My lady jam." She stepping even closer.

"That's nice" I said turning back to the wall, trying to hide how turned on I was becoming.

"It is. The song really builds." The girl responded with a wink.

I had to get out of there. I was about 10 seconds from throwing all caution to the wind and jumping her right then and there. "Gross" was all I could say, hoping it would drive her away. I knew if I didn't get away soon, I would lose myself in those stunning blue eyes and be crushed by the emotions I found there.

"Can you sing it for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Dude, no! Get out!" I cried, feeling my self control slip.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Not for that reason." Then she smiled. "I'm not leaving until you sing. So…" She let the thought linger as she put her hands on her hips and settled in to wait.

I half turned to look at her. She looked so damn cute posing there for me, that I smiled. I could see the resolve to wait and prevent me from leaving in her eyes. I sighed and turned to more fully face her, crossing my arms to cover my exposed breasts. I didn't want her to notice how hard they had gotten and realize how turned on I was.

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

When the girl joined in on the next line, her clear soprano blended perfectly with my alto voice and the room filled with the beautiful music.

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, take your aim._

_Fire away, fire away._

_Shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am Titanium._

_Shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall_

_I am Titanium._

As the last notes echoed in the empty showers, I found myself relaxed and grinning at the girl. She was grinning back and I felt myself being drawn towards her. I took a breath and glanced down, suddenly remembering where we were and how very naked we were. The smile fell off my face and I looked away as I was again very self conscious of my body and its desires for this redhead.

Her smiled faded a little as she glanced down. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this." She said with a gesture to indicate her naked body.

"You should be" I said weakly as again, my eyes wondered traitorously over her curves. She noticed my gaze and smiled with an encouraging nod. Then finally taking pity on me, she turned around and grabbed my towel. As she handed it to me, I clutched it tightly against my body. She watched with a grin on her face for a moment longer.

"I just need to shower." I whispered, hoping she would finally go away. I knew if she got even one inch closer to me, I'd lose all self control and pull the redhead in for a kiss, pressing our naked bodies together. I didn't think I'd be able to stop myself.

"Oh" She said meekly and smiled. Finally she turned to leave, closing the curtain behind her. "See you at auditions!" She called back through the curtain.

I stood frozen, unwilling to move for fear that I would chase the girl down and ravish her. I could hear her walking into a stall on the other side of the room. Only when I heard her shower head turn on, was I able to relax enough to hang my towel back up and take the quickest shower of my life. The entire time I washed myself, thoughts of the redhead ran through my mind.

Chloe POV

"Aubrey! Come here! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I yelled as I threw the door open to our apartment. I tossed my purse on the table and turned to see Aubrey sprinting down the hall from our bedroom. She looked worried and I had a momentary flash of guilt for worrying her before my excitement drowned it out again.

"Chloe? What's wrong are you ok?" She asked as she caught sight of my trembling body.

Before she could pull me into a comforting hug, I squealed "I found her!" I couldn't help myself I was so excited I started doing my happy dance.

"What?" she asked stopping in her tracks. She looked so adorable standing there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. I strode over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I found her." I said enunciating each word carefully. "I found the little alt-girl! And she can sing!"

The words finally sunk in and Aubrey broke out into a grin. She pulled me in for a quick kiss before leading me to the couch. "Tell me everything. Where did you find her? How do you know she can sing? Is she going to audition?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well, I kinda ambushed her in the shower." I admitted with a grin.

"What?" Aubrey screeched.

"Shhh" I hushed. "Let me tell the story. "

Aubrey nodded. Settling onto the couch and waiting as patiently as she could. I grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the nose before taking a deep breath to contain my excitement. "You know how I hate the showers at the gym?" Again, Aubrey nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well, I went over to Baker Hall to shower there, because they are so much cleaner. So I found a stall and got undressed. Just as I was about to turn on the water, I heard the door open and someone came in singing. I stopped to listen for a moment, because the voice would be perfect for the Bellas. As I listened, I realized that she was singing _Titanium_."

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up. "She was singing _Titanium_?"

I grinned, then, as the memory of that voice hit me, I felt heat rush to my center and I had to take a deep breath before continuing. I looked at Aubrey and saw her eyes darken as she noticed my arousal. I nodded. "You _know_ what that song does to me." Aubrey nodded and reached out to stroke my leg as I continued.

"Well, anyway, I couldn't help myself. I had to see who that voice belonged to."

"You didn't—" Aubrey interrupted.

I grinned. "I did. I totally barged into her shower. And that sexy voice belonged to the girl. I scared the crap out of her. And then I told her she had to audition for the Bellas."

"How'd she take that?" Aubrey asked, a matching grin on her face.

I pouted for a moment. "She told me to get out."

Aubrey's chuckle was loving as she asked, "What did you do?"

My face brightened and again heat flooded my system as I remembered singing with her. "I told her that _Titanium_ was my lady jam and that I wasn't going to leave until she sang it with me."

Aubrey laughed as she tried to picture it. "What did she do?"

"Oh God, Bre. She looked so uncomfortable. It was totes adorable. For a minute I didn't know if she was going to die of embarrassment, or jump my bones."

"Really?" Aubrey asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Those liquid navy blue eyes of hers were trying very hard to avoid my naked body. It was all I could do not to grab her a kiss her." I sighed, almost wishing that I had done just that.

Aubrey's gaze focused on me. "It's a good thing you didn't. You're not allowed to do that the first time, unless I'm there.

I smiled, loving the jealousy I saw in Aubrey's eyes. "I know, honey. I didn't, and I won't. Not without you." I leaned into her and kissed her with all the passion and desire I had felt in the shower. When I sat back, Aubrey's eyes were glazed and I smiled at the effect I could still have on my girlfriend after 3 years.

She smiled and nudged my leg. "So, what happened?"

"She sang with me. It was amazing. She totally got lost in the song, and we blended together perfectly. As we were singing, she completely forgot that we were naked, and she just glowed." I said with a sigh. "When we stopped singing, she got all self-conscious again and tried to cover herself up. But I totes saw her checking me out again."

Aubrey grinned again. "How could she not? You have the most amazing body, Chloe."

"Thanks. But so does she. She's really slender, but not overly skinny. And she has a couple of tattoos on her back. Mmm…I just wanted to nibble on them. " I said licking my lips.

Aubrey's fingers tightened on my thigh and she groaned bringing me back to the moment at hand. "Anyway, I told her I would see her at auditions and went back to my shower. She was gone by the time I was done." I said.

"Did she say that she'd be there?" Aubrey asked, her voice husky.

I frowned. "No, but how could she resist?"

"I don't know Chloe. But you know that I wouldn't have let you leave my shower." Aubrey's voice had gotten serious and a frown creased her forehead. "Did you even figure out her name?"

I climbed into her lap, straddling her hips and kissed the frown line. When I spoke I noticed that my voice had also gone husky. "Don't worry, Bre. She'll be there tomorrow. I know she felt that same connection that we feel. Just have a little faith."

Aubrey nodded. "Alright" she said as she rubbed her hands up my back under my shirt. As her hands kneaded the tense muscles in by back, I groaned and ground my center into Aubrey's lap.

Aubrey's breath quickened and she brought her mouth to mine. The kiss was full of the desire that we both shared for the unknown alt-girl. I pulled back just long enough to pull my shirt over my head, tossing it carelessly on the floor behind me. As soon as the shirt was gone, Aubrey's lips latched onto my throat and she deftly unclipped my bra while moving her mouth down my chest. She pulled the fabric away exposing my already hard nipples to the chilly air in the apartment. She latched one onto one of my breasts, pulling the nipple into her mouth, just grazing the nipple with her teeth. I moaned, cradling her head and holding it against me. One of her hands supported my back, while the other tenderly massaged the other breast. Then she shifted, laying me back onto the couch while her lips kissed their way to the other breast. Her thumb tenderly flicked the now slightly damp nipple on my other breast.

Heat began spreading through my body and I gasped. "Please, Bre. I need you. I need to feel you inside me." She moaned against my nipple drawing another gasp from my lips. I squirmed, clamping my legs around her waist trying to get her closer to the place I needed her the most. Aubrey chuckled and pulled back looking up at me. Her pupils were so dilated with desire that they were almost black. I reached down and cupped her center through her jeans. I was rewarded with a moan as Aubrey ground down against my hand.

I smiled and reached up quickly pulling Aubrey's shirt over her head. I left her to take care of her own bra while I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She stood and pulled down her pants and underwear in one easy motion. I watched hungrily as she exposed herself. She noticed and quickly, efficiently ravished my mouth with her tongue before pulling my pants off. I needed to feel her so badly. I pulled her down on top of me. She ran two fingers gently through my slick folds and groaned.

"God, Chloe. You are so wet already." She said, holding up the glistening fingers for my inspection.

I nodded, knowing that I had been wet since I first heard the short alt-girl singing _Titanium_. The look in Aubrey's eyes told me that she knew why I was so wet. The look also told me that she liked what the girl did to me. Slowly she lowered her face to mine. She kissed me tenderly as she unceremoniously shoved two fingers as deep as she could inside of me. I moaned clamping down on her digits. As soon as the moan left my lips, Aubrey's tongue battling with mine in time to the rhythm of her fingers plunging into me. I was up and through the first orgasm before I even realized it was coming. I gasped as my walls shuddered around Aubrey's fingers. She didn't slow at all. She just added a third finger and kept thrusting. I had no defense against the onslaught of desire. I pulled my lips from Aubrey's gasping for air. She just lowered her mouth and sucked one of my nipples into her mouth. As I felt her teeth graze my rock hard nipple, I felt my second orgasm begin building. I ground down on her fingers as my hands tangled into her hair holding her against me. When Aubrey bit down hard on the curve of my breast, I screamed out my second orgasm.

Minutes later, I came back to myself. I was laying limply under Aubrey. My legs felt like jelly and I wasn't sure I could move yet. Aubrey just looked down at me. The raw desire in her eyes took my breath away. Suddenly, I could move again. I pushed Aubrey over and thrust my thigh between her legs. Her center was dripping against my skin and I groaned at the sensation. I moved my leg back only far enough to run my fingers through her folds and thrust three fingers into her, curling them slightly once inside. A shudder ran through her as I set a quick pace with my thrusts, letting my thumb rub against her clit with every thrust. Her inner walls convulsed against my fingers and she skyrocketed through two orgasms in quick succession. Only then did I lean forward and clamp my lips on her throat, kissing and sucking as I rocked against her. I could feel another orgasm building as I shifted and straddled her thigh. I ground my own center against her strong taut muscles and came again as Aubrey shuddered and clamped down on my fingers. I waited for her last shudder to subside before pulling my fingers from her and sat up, balancing on her thigh as I met her gaze and carefully licked my fingers clean.

Aubrey watched me through hooded eyes. When I was finished, I leaned down and kissed her, wanting her to taste her own release on my lips. Aubrey moaned into my mouth and I sat back laughing.

"God, Bre. We don't even know her name yet, and that girl is already doing this to us."

She chuckled. "I know. Come on, I'm not finished with you yet." Aubrey stood and held out a hand for me. I stood and took her outstretched hand. Aubrey led me back into our bedroom. As we walked, she spoke over her shoulder. "When we get in bed, I want you to tell me all of the things you want to do to her, and all of the things you want to see me do to her." I gasped and felt my center clench at the thought. Aubrey heard the gasp and gave me a knowing smile as she opened the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this chapter is mostly just a retelling of those scenes from the movie, with a short added scene, and my own interpretation added. I promise, the story will start diverting more from the plot of the movie soon. and since it's ready. I'm also adding the fourth chapter too. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Aubrey's POV

As the auditions wound down, I struggled to hide my disappointment. There was no sign of the little alt-girl. There were some definite possibilities in the girls who auditioned, so I wasn't concerned with the Bellas. True, the recruits mostly didn't have the bikini-ready bodies I had hoped for, but at least there were some decent singers in the mix. As the last guy sang his rendition of _Since You've Been Gone_, I sighed and struggled not to notice the frustration radiating from Chloe. I knew she had been positive that the girl would show up, but it looks like she was wrong.

As Benji finished singing. I forced myself to applaud. He gave a little bow and said. "Thank you. Performing live gives me such a rush." I turned to Chloe to hide my embarrassed smile from the guy. She caught my eye and gave a little grin.

Benji exited the stage as Tommy, stepped forward clapping. "Okay. That is everyone."

I sighed and looked down at my list. I felt Chloe stiffen beside me. "Wait! There's one more." I could hear the excitement in her voice and quickly looked up to see the girl in the wings awkwardly shuffling her feet. I froze. She was just as beautiful as I remembered and a surge of heat raced down my spine. Chloe waved for her to come onstage. She smiled shyly and stepped over to stand in front of our table. Tommy and Justin backed off to give her room.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." The girl said nervously.

"That's ok. Sing anything you want." Chloe said beaming at her.

The girl knelt down and pointed at the pen cup on out table. "May I?" She asked. Chloe nodded and the girl dumped our pens on the table. She took the cup and sat back on the stage. I was intrigued. I sat back, dropping my hands into my lap and watched. The girl took a deep breath and began clapping and tapping the cup in a rhythm. After she went through a little routine with the cup, creating a really cool percussion track, she opened her mouth and sang.

_I've got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leavin' tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're going to miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

When she finished she sat there and glanced at me before turning a small nervous smile towards Chloe. I sat there stunned. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. I sat there staring at the girl. Only the weight of Chloe's gaze brought me out of my reverie. I glanced at her and saw the desire there, as well as the excitement. I winked at her discreetly before turning back to the girl onstage.

"Will you come down here and fill out an audition form, so we can contact you if you get in?" I kept my voice level and professional and was proud of myself for keeping my cool. The girl shrugged and came down from the stage. She picked up the pens she had dumped previously and put them back in the cup before taking the audition form from Chloe. I watched as the girl smirked at seeing the grin Chloe couldn't keep from her face.

"I'm Beca, by the way. I didn't manage to get your name when you ambushed me in the shower." She said as she filled in the pertinent information.

Chloe giggled and I let out a small chuckle. "I'm Chloe, and this is Aubrey." Chloe said leaning closer to the girl.

Beca glanced up from the paper and smiled at Chloe before turning to me and smirking. That smirk made my stomach clench and heat start radiating from my core. I felt my cheeks start to flush, but I was unable to look away from her eyes. Beca's smirk deepened and she turned back to writing. She finished filling out the paper and handed it back to Chloe.

"I'll see you nerds later." She said before turning and leaving the theater. I watched he walk away before letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and turning back to Chloe. She was grinning at me.

"This is going to be an aca-amazing year." She said nudging my arm.

"It's going to be something alright" I replied. Then I smiled and turned back to our table and gathered up my papers. "Lets get out of here. We have a lot to do before tonight."

Later that night

Chloe POV

"You ready for this?" Aubrey asked as we stood outside Beca's dorm room.

I nodded, squirming a little with excitement. We had decided to grab Beca first because we wanted to do it together. I took a couple of deep breaths to settle my nerves. I glanced over at Aubrey who was doing the same thing. When she gave me a short nod, I knocked on the door. We waited for a minute and no one answered. I shot a confused look over at Aubrey. Surely Beca knew that we'd be coming to get her for initiation and wouldn't have left. Aubrey let out a little huff of annoyance and knocked again, harder this time. This time the door was answered by a rather annoyed looking Asian girl.

She took one look at us before rolling her eyes and opening the door wider. "Beca. You have company." She sighed and turned back to her desk sitting and focusing on her computer.

I glanced around and saw Beca sitting at her desk on the far side of the room with headphones on while focusing on her computer. Feeling the weight of mine and Aubrey's stares, she turned around and smirked when she saw us.

"Hey, we're here to get you for initiation." I said with a smile.

Beca turned back to her computer and saved whatever she was working on before getting up and placing her headphones on her desk. "Ok. I just gotta grab a jacket." She said. Aubrey waited for her to put it on before pulling the black hood from behind her back and slipping it over Beca's head. "What? Dude, no!" Beca exclaimed.

I giggled as she fought ineffectively against the hold Aubrey had on her. "Relax, Beca. It's tradition. We won't let you get hurt." I said as I moved up to her side and put an arm around her. My heart lept into my throat and started pounding when I felt the heat of her body pressed against mine. Beca stiffened slightly and Aubrey noticed. She shot me a look of disapproval. I shrugged at her. I couldn't help it. Aubrey rolled her eyes at me and moved to Beca's other side. After a moment, Beca relaxed into our presence. We guided her carefully out of the dorm and into the van waiting out front. I climbed into the back of the van and helped Beca get settled into a seat while Aubrey moved around to the driver's seat. It took us about an hour to collect the other girls from the various dorms around campus. But eventually had had them all and headed to the rehearsal space we had prepared earlier.

We had all the girls hold hands and we carefully lead them into the space and lined them up in a row. I was a little nervous about this. After her first protest, Beca hadn't said anything else in the hour she'd been stuck in the hood. But I could hear her sighing impatiently every now and then. I bit my lip anxiously and glanced over at Aubrey. She nodded and we started the initiation.

During the ceremony, Aubrey and I both watched Beca as much as possible. We didn't want to make it obvious, but it was hard not to watch. She was clearly uncomfortable and out of her element. It was so adorable. I just wanted to run over and kiss her doubts away. Apparently, my desire was too obvious because Aubrey shot me a warning glare and I forced my thoughts and eyes away from the brunette. I knew I had to stay focused on the Bellas. Aubrey was hell-bent on redeeming herself and the group after last year's unfortunate puking incident and not even this thing with Beca was going to stand in her way.

Finally, the formalities ended as Aubrey announced, "You are all Bellas now." I grinned and turned to her.

"We did it!" I grinned.

"Did we?" She replied looking at the girls squealing and jumping up and down. I could see the doubt starting to creep in. I leaned into her and gave what comfort I could. I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, but I knew that she wouldn't want the PDA to be seen by the new Bellas. She wouldn't want them to think that she was anything other than a leader.

"Come on, let's go celebrate." I said. Finally, she looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. My concerns aren't going anywhere. I can let loose for tonight." She turned back to the new Bellas. "Alright ladies, there is a party in the amphitheater for all new acapella initiates. Let's go!"

Beca's POV

I followed the other girls down the steps into the amphitheater. I groaned taking in the mass of people drinking and dancing in the lower rows of seats.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." I muttered to myself. The girl standing next to me, who had introduced herself as Fat Amy heard me and she replied.

"Living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy, fat ass in." She chuckled before heading down into the crowd for a drink. I stepped to the side and let the other girls pass me. I was debating how long I would have to stay before I could sneak home without anyone noticing, when I heard my name being called from further down the seats.

"Becaw! Becaw!" Jesse shouted laughing to himself as he climbed over the seats towards me. I sighed and resigned myself to another awkward conversation with the guy. I turned what I hoped was a friendly smile on him.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"No" I replied without thinking, not liking where that grin was headed.

"You are. You're an acapella girl and I'm an aca-boy and we're going to have aca-children." He stated as he stumbled to a halt in front of me.

Yeah, I didn't like where his train of thought had gone. The scenario he just described was the furthest thing from what I wanted that I almost laughed in his face. Remembering to be polite to the guy I had to work with at the radio station, I smirked at him. "Wow, you're really drunk right now."

"No, I'm not. You're just blurry." He quipped back as he swayed on his feet.

"I think you're really drunk right now, and won't remember this is the morning." I shot back. I just wanted him to go away. He was obviously crushing hard and I wasn't sure the best way to let him down easily. Finally, I was relieved when he offered to get me a drink. "Sounds great." I said and glanced over his shoulder as he turned to go. I caught Aubrey's eyes on me and saw the disapproving frown on her face. Shit. I didn't want her to think I was interested in the guy. Wait! What? Why did I care what she thought? It's not like I was going to do anything about the attraction I was feeling. Especially now that my dad had told me that I could leave at the end of the year. I didn't want any emotional ties to this place when I leave. And that tall leggy blonde would definitely evoke some strong emotions if I were to let myself get involved.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a wonderful distraction in the form of a bouncy, overly-excited redhead. "Hi!" She said before grabbing my hands and pulling me close to her. I thought she was going to kiss me, and everything went fuzzy for a moment. In that brief moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But reason returned as she spoke again.

"I'm really glad I met you. I think we're going to be really fast friends." She said her voice sweet and enticing.

I let sarcasm hide the turmoil I felt over being so close to those amazingly kissable lips. "Well you already saw me naked, so—" I said with a wink. I noticed the sharp intake of breath and darkening of her eyes as she took in my comment. I had to grin at her. I knew I had caught her checking me out in the shower. It made my heart jump to see the confirmation in her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably, when I felt my underwear grow damp as I looked at her. After a long moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Chloe blushed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a drink." She said rubbing my arms pulling me even closer for a minute before releasing me and turning. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She joked shaking her ass at me and giving it a little slap. "See you later." She said in the most adorable voice I'd ever heard.

I tore my gaze from the ass as it swayed away down the steps. "Make good choices" I called lamely after her. I was trying to regain my balance and calm down the butterflies currently dancing in my stomach.

I hadn't managed it yet when Jesse returned with my beer. He was singing along with the song currently being blasted through the amphitheater. I smirked at him and took the beer. I took a sip, it wasn't piss, but it was still pretty cheap beer.

Jesse turned and surveyed the crowd dancing below us. "This is so awesome. WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS" He bellowed out to anyone who was listening. He was such a nerd.

I chugged the beer and decided that I'd had enough for one night. I really needed to get back to the dorm and take a very long, very cold shower.

"Thanks for the beer, Jesse. I've got to go. I'll see you at the station." I said ignoring the hurt expression in his eyes as I turned and rushed away. How in the hell was I going to survive being around Aubrey and Chloe when every time I saw them I just wanted to rip off their clothes? I sighed as I walked home, knowing that it was going to be a very, very long year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beca POV

"Oh Beca? A word?" Aubrey's voice called from behind me as the first Bellas' rehearsal ended.

Inwardly I groaned. I didn't know how much more I could take of Chloe and Aubrey's attention today. I had discovered what a turn on it could be to challenge Aubrey. She was really too uptight and stuck in the distant past musically. God, it would be amazing to watch that composure crumble. _Stop, Beca!_ _Just focus on ending this discussion and getting out of there._ I told myself. I turned and walked over to where Aubrey was waiting.

"S'up?" I asked hoping to mask my ever growing desire to grab the blonde and kiss her until her control shattered.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Finally she spoke, "You know you're going to have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer, right?"

"You really don't like me, do you?" I said, with a smirk. I wanted to see how much I could get under her skin.

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Jesse."

"A what?" I was completely taken aback. What the hell was the girl talking about?

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at hood night. It's distracting." She said, looking more than a little distressed.

Without thinking I shot back. "Yeah. That's not a thing. And, uh, you're not the boss of me." I smirked at her, hoping it erase that hurt look in Aubrey's eyes. It seemed to work, because Aubrey straightened slightly and her tone was more assured when she spoke again.

"You took an oath."

"That oath cost you two girls already, today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." And again, I put my foot in my mouth. I turned to go. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to get out of there and clear my head.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" Aubrey called after me, her voice desperate. But I wasn't sure what she was desperate for.

I turned around and smirked. "That's my dick." I noticed Aubrey's eyes dart quickly down my body, so I turned and walked out of the rehearsal hall. I grinned as I walked away. I had managed to get the last word in, and I now had confirmation that Aubrey was at least a little interested in me.

Aubrey POV

I stared after Beca with my heart pounding and the blood rushing in my ears. I couldn't decide if I was furious, aroused or devastated. Did that mean that Beca did actually like Jesse? She didn't say she did, but she also didn't deny it. I groaned. _Whatever, it was just the perfect fucking ending for a perfect rehearsal._ I thought sarcastically.

Chloe came over to me. "Everything ok?" She asked, concern evident in her voice and I knew she'd watched the altercation between Beca and I.

I sighed, and after a quick glance to make sure the other girls had already left, I wrapped my arms around Chloe and pulled her into a hug. I wasn't ashamed of our relationship, I just wanted to keep things professional while at rehearsals. "Yeah, I just don't know what to think."

Chloe tilted her head and lightly kissed my neck. "I know, honey. It's like she's hot and cold. One minute I think she's totes flirting back with me, and the next, she's pulled back completely. I guess it'll just take us some time to figure it out."

"I know. She's the same way with me, only even more so." I said gently pulling away from Chloe to gather our things. I felt exhausted all of a sudden. "I swear by the end of the rehearsal, Beca was just saying things to get a rise out of me."

Chloe chucked. "Yeah, I noticed that. It was so hot!" She all but purred as she ran her fingers down my back.

I froze. That tone of voice always sent shivers down my spine. I turned to her. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice breathy at the effect she has on me.

Chloe pressed herself into me as she leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Watching her challenge your control has gotten me all hot and bothered. I can't wait to see her do that to you in our bed."

I shuddered as that image played through my mind. I looked down to meet Chloe's blue eyes and saw the desire that she made no effort to hide. I captured her lips in a heated kiss, only pulling back when she moaned into my mouth. We were both breathing heavily, with our bodies locked tightly against each other.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." I said firmly.

"Bre…" Chloe pouted. "But it's so far away, and I don't think I can wait."

I loved that pout. I smiled, "I'm not having sex with you here. Anybody could walk in on us."

Chloe sighed heavily and pulled away from me. "Fine, but you better walk fast."

I grabbed Chloe's hand and we ran the two blocks off campus to our apartment.

Chloe POV

3 weeks later

Rehearsals were going well. The girls were finally starting to come together. We would definitely be able to be ready next month for the regionals. Aubrey was finally starting to relax with the girls at rehearsal. At least she would relax until a sarcastic comment from Beca came up. Then Aubrey would get all tense and defensive again, until that signature alt-girl smirk broke through her defenses. It was entertaining to watch, but I would never admit that to Aubrey. I did, however, show her how turned on their interactions made me as often as possible. I loved Aubrey, but Beca was like catnip for me. I just couldn't get enough of her.

Luckily, Aubrey enjoyed watching me interact with Beca as much as I enjoyed watching her. I touched the brunette any chance I got and teaching the choreography made it so easy. When I showed Beca the moves, I would step behind her, and lean my chest against her back, then guide her body through the moves. Every time I did this, I heard the quick gasp that passed Beca's lips at the contact. That shocked breath always made my center clench and grow damp, but I couldn't help myself. Beca's masking smirk would always fall quickly back in place. I was convinced that it was all an act to try to keep us away from her. Aubrey wasn't as convinced. She was positive that Beca was interested in that Treble, Jesse, instead of us.

Then we saw the two of them sitting in the quad talking. Aubrey pointed them out insisting that they were obviously dating. I could hear the regret in her voice, but I didn't respond for a moment. I was studying the pair. Jesse was totally leaning towards Beca and was obviously totes into her, but Beca wasn't matching him. She was leaning back, and keeping a knee or an arm between her and the guy at all times. My mood brightened, and I nudged Aubrey.

"Look, she's totes leaning away from him. She isn't into him!"

Aubrey looked skeptically, but even she had to admit, that Beca wasn't acting like she wanted to do anything with him. "True, but that doesn't mean she wants us, Chloe."

"But it totally does. I can feel the way she reacts to me when I touch her. And, I can see the looks she gives you when you turn around after one of your little verbal spats." I insisted.

"Really?" Aubrey asked, hope coming back into her voice.

"Totes. I don't know why she tries so hard to hide it, but we'll figure it out. It'll just take more time." I said, putting my arm around her and giving her a quick hug. I wanted to do more, but Aubrey doesn't like PDA.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Alright. I won't give up yet." She said as she straightened and took a step away from me. "We just have to figure out how to break through that thick head of hers."

I grinned. "Aww, Bre, you're such a softy." I couldn't help but laugh at the look she shot me. I shifted and threaded my arm through hers and started walking away from the sight of Beca and Jesse talking. "So, how are we gonna get her?"

"Hmm…" Aubrey murmered as she thought. "Well, we know that no one can resist you for very long. I mean, it took me all of 2 weeks after we met before you had seduced me. So maybe we start with that?" She said making the last part a question."

I loved the idea. So I nodded emphatically before frowning. "Ok, but what about you? I don't want you to get jealous of how much time I'm gonna spend with her."

Aubrey smiled. "I'm sure I'll be a little jealous, but I'll be waiting for you at home. And just as long as you don't kiss her without me, we'll be just fine."

"Ok. I promise. I won't do anything without you there. But what about you? How are you going to get through to her?"

The most perfect evil grin I had ever seen spread across Aubrey's face. "I'm going to push her harder."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, you said she enjoys our little verbal sparring matches, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just going to start more of them. I won't push her out the door, but I'm gonna push as many of her buttons as possible." Aubrey explained.

I started laughing at the pure excitement in Aubrey's tone, but the image of the two girls arguing made my breath hitch and heat spreading through my body. Aubrey noticed and looked down at me with a smirk. I squirmed under that look. Aubrey only held it for a moment before she turned and started to lead the way home. I hurried to keep up with the fast pace she was setting. We were half way there, when my one clear thought broke through the lust clouding my mind. Aubrey and I were both falling hard for Beca. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Aubrey continued for a few more feet before realizing that I'd stopped. She turned around, a concerned look on her face. "What is it, sweety? You're white as a sheet."

I took a deep breath and glanced around. We were in the middle of the sidewalk, a block from campus. This wasn't the place to talk about this. "I can't tell you here. Let's just get home." I said, grabbing Aubrey's hand and booking it towards home. Aubrey's mouth tightened into a grim line, but she nodded and we continued walking.

As soon as the apartment door locked behind us, I slumped onto the couch and pulled Aubrey down next to me. I held onto her hands, my fingers running lightly over her smooth skin while I tried to figure out what to say. Aubrey was silent for a long time before pulling her hand out of mine and cupping my cheek gently.

"Chloe, what is it? You're scaring me."

I looked up at her and saw fear, impatience, and the love that she felt for me. I gave her a quick smile. "I love you, Aubrey." I stated honestly.

"I love you, too. Now what's going on?" She asked impatiently.

I looked down. "I just realized. Beca's not like the others."

"What do you mean?" I could hear the confusion in Aubrey's voice.

"I mean that, with the other people we've brought to our bed, it was different. We just picked them up at a club and brought them home. If one of them hadn't wanted to come, we would've dropped it. Beca's different. We're pursuing her. We're not just giving up and moving on."

Aubrey sucked in a sharp gasp. She was silent for so long, that I turned back to see what she was thinking. I wasn't surprised to see the confusion and anxiety in her eyes. After a long moment, she nodded. "You're right. It's different with Beca."

Still carefully watching her eyes, I said. "I think we're both falling in love with her."

Aubrey froze and I couldn't read her expression. I desperately needed to know what she was thinking. After the longest time, she nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Oh, God, Chloe, what are we going to do?"

"Hope she doesn't break our hearts." I said quickly.

Aubrey smirked. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. I don't know. Do you want to stop trying to seduce her?"

"No!"

"Me either." I said nodding at her. "So, one more question; assuming we seduce her into our bed, can you say good-bye the next day and go back to just being friends with her?"

Aubrey took a long time to think it over. I waited patiently and thought about how I would answer that question myself. Finally, she shook her head. "No. I can't." She said reluctantly. After a brief pause, she continued. "Chloe, I can imagine waking up next to you both 5 years from now. Or coming home to have dinner with the two of you."

I nodded, kissing Aubrey. "Me too. I can even imagine having kids with you and her." I cuddled closer to Aubrey, suddenly scared by how much I wanted those things from Beca.

We sat, lost in thought for a long time, before Aubrey broke the silence. "So does that mean that we're going to ask her to be our girlfriend?"

I sat up and looked Aubrey in the eyes. I could see the same trepidation and hope that I felt mirrored there. "Yes. Aubrey, I want her to be ours. And us to be hers."

Aubrey smiled a little. "Me too, Chloe. Me too." She sighed. "But I still think we should stick to the plan. Unless we can get her to stop hiding, and putting up those emotional walls, we'll never get her."

"Ok," I agreed. "We can start tonight after the riff-off." I suggested eagerly.

Aubrey laughed and pulled me into her. I snuggled up to her side, and let me thoughts wander towards the brunette and exactly how I was going to seduce her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beca POV

'_How do I get myself into this shit? This is so lame!'_ I thought as I looked around the pool. Not only were all four of the on campus acapella groups present, there we a bunch of specators sitting in the shallow end of the abandoned pool as well as people sitting all along the rim of the deep end. I looked over at Aubrey and Chloe, Aubrey looked to be stressing out and Chloe seemed to be trying to calm her down. A part of me wanted to go over and rub Aubrey's back to help calm her down. But the other half of me was screaming that it was a very bad idea. I'd only end up hurt if I let myself get too invested in either of them. The screaming half won and I stayed where I was. I turned to face away from the two seniors and caught sight of Jesse watching me. I smirked at him. I did enjoy hanging out with him and he and I had become friends over the past few weeks. Aside from his movie addiction, he was a nice guy. After the second time we hung out and he asked me out on a date, I told him I was into girls, and he stopped flirting so much. He didn't stop completely, but from what I can tell, he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

When Jesse saw me look at him, he stage whispered, "You're going down!"

I rolled my eyes at him, and replied. "I don't care."

Jesse laughed and nodded, "Fair enough."

I smiled and turned back to the Bellas and Aubrey caught my eye with a disapproving look. I smirked at her, and purposely turned to Justin who was starting the spin for song category. I still didn't really know what to expect, so I hovered at the back of the group, figuring I'd just follow Aubrey's lead until I could go back to my dorm.

So, the riff-off was actually cooler than I thought. After the first round, where the High Notes got themselves disqualified, I turned to Chloe. "So you just pick any song that works? And you just go with it?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Nice" I smiled and positioned myself so I could jump in if I thought of any. This time the category was "songs about sex". I started thinking of songs, but Cynthia Rose had jumped in. I joined in, supporting her with the rest of the Bellas. But the Trebles cut us off. Stacie jumped back in and cut them off. But, Jesse didn't let her get all the way through the first verse when he cut her off. He started singing to me, and I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

He was intentionally flirting this time, so I blew a sarcastic kiss at him. A movement to my right caught my eye and I glanced over to see Aubrey frowning at me. Without warning a song popped into my head and I was standing in front of Jesse rapping before I could stop myself. Jesse looked really impressed with my white girl rapping skills. When I didn't hear the Bellas start backing me up, I got a little self-conscious and turned to look at them. What caught my eye were Aubrey and Chloe staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I couldn't dwell on it, and quickly turned back around. I paused when I got to the end of the rapping part of the song.

"Go on" Jesse said with a smile.

I took a deep breath, and turned back to the Bellas.

_Shorty get down, good lord…_

Cheers rang out around the pool as my voice filled the space, and I grinned. I kept going and Fat Amy came to my rescue finally jumping in to sing with me. Gradually, the rest of the girls joined in. I couldn't help myself, but I found myself singing the line "_I can't get her out of my mind. I think about the girl all the time_" to first Aubrey and then to Chloe. I saw their eyes go dark with desire and I forced myself to move away before I did something I'd regret. More voices joined in and I was amazed to see the Harmonics joining in and then the spectators started singing and dancing to my song. I was completely blown away by the response and circled around the Bellas so I could take in everything happening. I moved back into the middle of the Bellas to finish the song. I couldn't help myself, I threw the 'suck-it' sign at Jesse.

"I mean, you're welcome." I said and grinned. Then my breath caught, Chloe was pressing into my back. She was almost vibrating against me. I leaned back into her before I could stop myself. I didn't even want to move. I was on such a high from the success of my song that all of my reservations evaporated. Chloe was so close that I could hear her breath catch. I grinned when I felt her hand tentatively reach out and wrap around my waist, holding me against her. It felt so fucking good that I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. Everything else disappeared around us for that one moment.

Then Justin stepped forward and spoke, breaking the perfection of that moment. "Tough blow, ladies. The word you needed to match was 'it', and you sang 'its'."

My eyes shot open and I stepped away from Chloe, feeling her hand reluctantly slide away from me. "What?"

Justin and the Trebles all shouted. "You are cut off!"

Justin then announced "The Trebles win!" To which the trebles all started shouting and jumping around.

I was dumbfounded. Aubrey's voice rose from behind me. "What?! I've never heard that rule! Come on ladies."

I stood just staring at the Trebles in shock until I felt a comforting hand squeeze my shoulder. I turned and saw the hand belonged to Chloe. I smiled at her. The ruling was ridiculous, but at least we did an amazing song and were actually listening to each other. I followed Chloe over to the Bella huddle and shook off the disappointment at the loss.

When we joined the huddle, Aubrey was saying, "Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything we did wrong."

"You guys, what we just did was great right?" I asked, deliberately not looking at Aubrey. What she was saying was ridiculous.

Aubrey huffed. "Calm your pits, Beca. We still lost."

"Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to each other." I insisted, trying to get through to Aubrey that the night wasn't a failure.

Deliberately, Aubrey stared at me, but refused to comment further. "All right guys, hands in." She said thrusting her hand into the center of the circle. I rolled my eyes at her and put my hand in. I didn't say anything in the ensuing debate on whether we sang on three or after three. Eventually, Aubrey gave up and stomped off. The rest of the Bellas started scattering, and I turned away from the group, wandering back toward the deep end of the pool.

The abandoned pool was nearly empty and I took a minute to replay that incredible moment when I heard everyone join into the song. I closed my eyes, shutting out everything else around me and thought about how I could use that in my next mix. As I got to the end of the song I thought it was just the memory of Chloe's touch that I was feeling. I sighed deeply and let myself enjoy the feeling of her behind me, until I felt hot breath on my neck. I froze. I had assumed that everyone else had left and I didn't know who was holding me. Then I heard a low chuckle and I relaxed and turned to face Chloe. She didn't loosen her grip and I found myself was too close to the redhead with one of her arms around my waist. I cleared my suddenly dry throat and took a step back, finally breaking her hold on me.

"I didn't realize anyone was still here." I said awkwardly shuffling me feet.

She grinned. "I know, but you looked so adorable over here, that I couldn't resist coming over to join you."

"I'm not adorable. Puppies are adorable." I said dryly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "So what were you doing?"

I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks and I looked away from her curious eyes. "I, uh…I was thinking about the song I sang. I was just enjoying the high of having everyone join in."

Chloe stepped back up to me and pulled me into a hug. Her voice was low and husky as she spoke into my ear, sending shivers through my body. "It was an incredible song. You did an amazing job."

"Thanks." My voice was breathy and I couldn't move away from her.

"I don't think anyone has ever rapped in a riff off before. It was so, so sexy." She breathed.

I swallowed hard. Unconsciously, I tilted my face into her neck, breathing in the clean scent of her skin and shampoo. The desire to close the distance and taste her skin made me pull back. I couldn't do this. Whatever feelings I was developing for this redhead needed to go away. I couldn't open myself up to the kind of pain I was starting to believe she would be able to inflict when she inevitably left.

"Chloe, I can't—" I said, letting the sentence linger in the air.

"Why, Beca?" She asked sadly, still not letting me go.

"I—I just can't. Just let it go Chloe. Let me go." I said pulling back from her as much as I could without breaking her hold on me. I couldn't yet bring myself to lose the feel of her arms around me.

Chloe studied me for a long time, before nodding reluctantly and letting her hands drop. "Alright, Becs. If that's really what you want."

Hearing the nickname fall so easily from her lips made my heart jump and my breath caught in my throat. "Thanks" I said weakly.

Chloe turned away from me, looking around the pool area. "You know, this is my favorite place to come and think. Anytime I need to figure something out, I come down here and sing until everything just seems to settle in my mind and I know what I need to do."

I was curious why she was telling me this. "That sounds nice."

She grinned and turned back to me. "Totes. I've been meaning to come down here for the last week, and just haven't had time."

"Oh, ok. I'll just go then. You know, give you some privacy to do your thing." I said hurriedly.

She giggled. "Actually, I was hoping you might be willing to stay and sing with me." Her voice was hopeful and I couldn't resist it.

"Um, ok. What do you want to sing?" I asked, more excited to sing with her than I knew I should be. "Anything but _Titanium_." I added hastily.

Chloe laughed. "Aww, Becs, you don't want to sing my lady jam with me again?" She asked teasingly as she moved closer and ran a finger down my cheek.

I shuddered under her touch, both wanting it to continue and wanting to just leave. Trying to cover my reaction, I said "Dude, no!" and studied me feet.

Chloe stopped the caress but she didn't move back. I glanced up and saw her smirking at me. I cleared my throat. "So, what are we singing?"

She thought about it. "Hm…Do you know _Galileo_ by the Indigo Girls?"

I grinned. "Yeah. I know it. You start this time and I'll join in."

"Ok" She said grinning. She took a deep breath and started singing, filling the whole building with her incredible voice.

_Galileo's head was on the block  
The crime was looking up for truth_

I joined in, adding my alto voice to Chloe's clear soprano.

_And as the bombshells of my daily fears explode  
I try to trace them to my youth_

And then you had to bring up reincarnation  
Over a couple of beers the other night  
And now I'm serving time for mistakes  
Made by another in another lifetime

How long till my soul gets it right  
Can any human being ever reach that kind of light  
I call on the resting soul of Galileo  
King of night vision, king of insight

And then I think about my fear of motion  
Which I never could explain  
Some other fool across the ocean years ago  
Must have crashed his little airplane

How long till my soul gets it right  
Can any human being ever reach that kind of light  
I call on the resting soul of Galileo  
King of night vision, king of insight

I'm not making a joke, you know me  
I take everything so seriously  
If we wait for the time till all souls get it right  
Then at least I know there'll be no nuclear annihilation  
In my lifetime I'm still not right  


I started laughing, which made Chloe stop and look at me. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I love this song, but that is the most ridiculous line ever written in a song." I said trying to regain my composure.

Chloe started giggling. "I know, right?" I grinned at her and she smiled back. I got lost in her eyes and didn't even notice that I had closed the distance between us until I felt her warm breath on my face. I glanced down at her lips. I wanted to close the distance between us and kiss them, but I managed, just barely to hold myself back. I looked back into her eyes and saw desire reflected in them. I licked my lips and did the only thing I could, I continued the song. After a surprised moment, Chloe joined me, and she lifted her hands to rest lightly on my hips, holding me against her as we sang, gazing into each other's eyes.

_I offer thanks to those before me  
That's all I've got to say  
'Cause maybe you squandered big bucks in your lifetime  
Now I have to pay  
But then again it feels like some sort of inspiration  
To let the next life off the hook  
But she'll say "look what I had to overcome from my last life  
I think I'll write a book"_

How long till my soul gets it right  
Can any human being ever reach the highest light  
Except for Galileo God rest his soul  
(Except for the resting soul of Galileo)  
King of night vision, king of insight

How long  
(Till my soul gets it right)  
[Til we reach the highest light]  
How long  
(Till my soul gets it right)  
[Til we reach the highest light]  
How long

As the last note faded into silence, I came back to my senses. I wanted to kiss her. God, I wanted it so badly, but I stepped back, pulling the shreds of my self-control back together. I forced a smirk and asked, "Did that help?"

"Oh, yeah. It helped a lot." Chloe said in a voice that was nearly a moan. The sound sent shivers through my body.

"Good." I said breathily. I stared at her, seeing the flush of her skin and the way her eyes filled with desire as she gazed back at me. I swallowed hard. "Um, I should probably go. It's—um…it's getting pretty late."

She smiled the sexiest smile I have ever seen in my life. "Alright, Beca. I'll walk you back to your dorm. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, um…that's ok. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Chloe closed the distance and threw one of her arms around my shoulders. "But I _do_ worry about you." She said into my ear, sending another wave of shivers through me.

I tried to shrug out of her embrace, but she wouldn't let go. "Ok, then. Um, let's go." I replied when I realized I was trapped in her grasp.

She laughed and let go. We walked in silence back to my dorm. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize we had arrived until Chloe stopped and turned to face me. I met her gaze.

"Well, good night. Be safe getting home." I said, unsure of what she was going to do.

"I will. I promise." She said with a smile, before she pulled me into a hug. "Dream about me, Becs." She whispered into my ear. When I shuddered, she pulled back, kissed my cheek and walked away. I stood staring after her until she turned to look back at me. When she noticed me watching her, she smirked and waved before continuing on her way. I hastily turned and walked into my dorm, knowing that I indeed would dream about her that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter is a little shorter than most. If I don't hit writer's block this afternoon, I'll post chapter 7 today as well. I hope you're enjoying this.

Chapter 6

Aubrey POV

It killed me to walk away from Beca and Chloe and leave after the riff-off. In that moment, there was nothing more I wanted than to stay and confront Beca with Chloe. I knew that she would just run if faced with us both, so I forced myself to climb out of the pool and go home. Every few steps, I thought about turning around and going back, even if only to watch there interaction. But I trusted Chloe and forced myself to keep walking. It was a battle, but eventually I made it home. I dropped my purse and went into the kitchen. I had no idea how long Chloe would be with Beca, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep until she came home. I poured myself a rum and coke and went back into the living room to wait.

I picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, looking for something that could distract me. My thoughts kept wandering back to the riff-off and Beca. I groaned and took another sip of my drink as the moment when she opened her mouth and the rap fell off her lips played through my mind.

_I could feel my jaw drop as those words came pouring out of the brunette's mouth. Instantly, I felt my underwear grow damp and I managed to tear my eyes away from her long enough to see if Chloe was as affected as I was. Seeing Chloe in a similar state as I was, made me forget how to breathe for a moment. When Beca turned around begging with her eyes for us to help her, I still wasn't able to collect my thoughts. I didn't know the song she was singing, but even if I had, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I was so turned on that it was almost painful, but I forced myself to try to find a way to help Beca, trying desperately to figure out her song. Then she belted out the first non-rapping line of the song and my breath caught in my throat again as a shiver ran along my skin. I knew that I was lost. I couldn't take my eyes off the brunette. Her eyes met mine as she sang "I can't get her out of my mind" and heat raced along my skin and I could feel my nipples harden painfully. I let a small gasp. I could see that Beca noticed and her eyes darkened at the sight of my reaction, before her eyes turned to capture Chloe's and she sang the next line, before turning back to the pool. I was lost in the sound of Beca's voice and was useless for the rest of the song. _

_ As the song ended I found myself standing awkwardly behind Beca and Chloe. I saw Chloe snake an arm around the smaller girl's waist and grinned when Beca leaned back into the touch. I heard the small gasp Chloe let out and had to remind myself that we weren't alone and I couldn't pounce on the two of them. I swallowed hard and forced myself to take a deep breath to try and regain my shaky self-control. I was pissed when Justin announced that Beca hadn't won the riff-off for us. She had done an amazing job and no one else could touch her performance. I let the mask of Bella captain fall over me to cover my reaction to Beca. _

_ "Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything we did wrong." I said, needing to say something bitchy that I knew would prick at Beca's pride._

_ "You guys, what we just did was great right?" Beca said, incredulously._

_ 'God, she was so sexy. Shit! Focus, Posen!' I thought. "Calm your pits, Beca. We still lost." I snapped at her, to cover my impure thoughts._

_ "Yeah, but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to each other." SheI insisted._

_ I actually agreed with her, but I had promised Chloe that I would try to push her buttons; so, I just glared at her and spoke to the group. "Alright ladies, hands in." Seeing Beca's eyes roll at me, I knew I was lost. I couldn't control myself in the face of her defiance. So, I huffed and stormed out._

Coming back to the present, I groaned. I didn't know if I would survive it if Beca wasn't ours soon. I took another sip of my drink and looked at my watch. I'd been home for about an hour and I hoped Chloe would be home soon. Thinking back over the events from earlier that night had left me aching with need. I let out a shaky sigh, and lay my head back on the couch.

I sat like that for less than a minute when I heard Chloe's keys in the door, as though my thoughts had conjured her. I quickly put my glass down and got up to meet Chloe at the door. She came rushing into the apartment, dropping her purse and keys unceremoniously on the floor. As soon as she saw me, she launched herself into my arms, kissing every inch of my exposed skin with fevered need. I was more than ready for her touch and pushed her roughly back against the door, latching my mouth to the pounding pulse in her throat. The moan she let out just fueled the fire of my desire and I tore her coat off, needing to feel more of her skin. Her hands found the hem of my shirt and she tugged it up until I had to pull back long enough to let her pull it off. I leaned back into her, kissing her with everything I had, while quickly unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it off her shoulders. As soon as her chest was exposed, I trailed hot, hungry kissed down her throat and bit lightly on her nipple. I pressed only hard enough for her to be able to feel the bite through her bra.

"Oh, God, Bre!" She moaned tangling her hands into my hair. I forced my teeth apart and moved to her other breast, pushing her bra up and revealing her full breasts and rock hard nipples. I swirled my tongue around the nipple before sucking it into my mouth. Chloe's breath hitched and my free hands were reaching down to undo the fastenings of her jeans. Chloe squirmed against me and I couldn't wait any longer. I thrust my hand down her pants and ran my fingers through her soaking folds. Her knees buckled at the first touch on her sensitive skin. I used my thigh to prop her up against the door, moving my mouth up to her collarbone and biting hard as I thrust two fingers as deeply inside her as I could manage. Chloe's breath was coming out in short gasps as I thrust inside her.

I kissed my way up her neck and growled "Come for me, Chloe" into her ear. She gasped one last time, clenching around my fingers, before the orgasm ripped through her. The force of it sent me over the edge as well, my own release flooding my panties. And I leaned heavily into her as we relearned how to breathe. When I was able, I chuckled into Chloe's neck before giving it a quick kiss and pulling back enough to look into her eyes. I was still supporting her shaking body, so I carefully pulled my fingers out of her and held her until her legs could support her.

When she had regained enough of her composure, Chloe pulled me in for a deep, tender kiss that made my head spin. "I love you, Bre."

I smiled down at her. "I love you, too."

Seeing that she would be able to stand on her own, I moved back and let her pull her bra back over her breasts. I wasn't finished with her for the night, but I could wait a little longer to have her again; so, I moved back to the couch and sat, picking up my drink and waiting for her to join me. Chloe sat on the couch and grinned at me.

I smiled back at her, pulling her in so I could touch her. "So, what happened after I left?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down her back.

Chloe leaned into my touch and softly laid a kiss on my cheek before speaking. "Bre, she was so adorable. She stayed behind when all of the other girls left so she could relive the moment."

I smiled, picturing Beca doing just that. When Chloe didn't continue, I squeezed her side and murmured, "Go on."

She gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry. Well, I got her to sing with me again!"

I laughed, knowing how irresistible Chloe could be when she was determined. "What song?" I asked.

"_Galileo_."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She knows the Indigo Girls? That's a good sign."

Chloe grinned. "Yeah, I know. It was great. She sang the whole song with me, and even let me hold her through the last couple of verses. It was soooo, hot! And I think she really wanted to kiss me when the song ended, but she pulled away before she could. I didn't press it, cause you know, you weren't there. But, oh my god, Bre, I wanted to." She said on a moan.

Appreciating her self-control, I gave her the kiss I knew she wanted from Beca. After a long moment, I pulled back and watched as she let out a little gasp of need. I smiled. "Is that it?"

"No, after I had walked her back to Baker Hall, I hugged her and whispered in her ear 'dream about me'. And I could feel the shudder run through her. So, I kissed her cheek and left. I glanced back, and she was totes staring at my ass." Chloe finished with a grin.

I smiled. No one was immune to Chloe's charms. That little alt-girl was a goner and she didn't even know it. It was all a matter of time. I stood pulling Chloe off the couch. "Come on, love. I'm not finished with you yet." She rewarded me with a loving smile and followed me to our bedroom. We made love for hours before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of brunette hair and smoky eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beca POV

The morning of the Regionals competition, I got dressed in my dumb Bellas' uniform and couldn't decide if I was dreading climbing onto the rented bus, or really excited. It was the same feeling I was starting to get before every Bellas' rehearsal. Over the last few weeks, something had changed. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but every rehearsal had become both the highlight of my day and the thing I dreaded the most. Chloe had become so much touchier, always finding excuses to correct my choreography. She always let her hands linger longer than necessary which I loved. I even realized that I sometimes, messed up the choreography on purpose when she was watching, just to feel her soft touch. As soon, as those fingers left my small frame, I yearned for them to return and then I'd hate myself for the desire that seemed to grow stronger each day.

To make matters worse, Aubrey had also started coming down on me harder than ever. Every time she snapped out my name, I got all hot and bothered. I tried to hide my reaction with a sneer and sarcasm, but the look in her eyes after every verbal sparring match made me wonder if she really knew what she did to me. I had a feeling she did. I sometimes wondered if she made up excuses to yell at me, just so I would snap back at her. And I would snap, every time. I was like a moth to the flame that was Aubrey's tight-ass control. I found her irresistible and absolutely loved needling her, trying to get a rise out of her.

Cold showers had become a habit after rehearsals. Kimmie Jin was always in our room when I got home, so the cold water was my only respite from the raging desire. Somehow I knew that tonight would be no different. I would end the night with another freezing shower, hoping against all signs to the contrary that it would freeze the emotions that I was struggling to continue denying. If I were honest with myself, I was already crazy, stupid in love with both girls. But, no. Just, no. I wouldn't admit that to myself, even though the truth of it stayed in the back of my mind and struggled to break through to the surface.

I straightened my scarf one last time and sighed. I had to go. If I was going to make it through the idiotic set at performances, I couldn't be late. The second I stepped onto the bus, I was aware of both seniors watching me. I resolutely shoved ear buds in and blasted my more recent mixes.

We were halfway to the competition and I couldn't sit still. Every few minutes, I could feel the weight of eyes on my back. To make matters worse, I realized that all of the mixes in this playlist were inspired by Aubrey and Chloe. I groaned inwardly and switched to a different playlist, forcing my eyes out the window, so I wouldn't be tempted to look at either girl.

Chloe POV

We did it! We made it to the semi-finals. I was so relieved. I knew that Aubrey was frustrated with Fat Amy for the liberties she had taken during our set, but I loved the enthusiasm with which the Aussie did everything. As we were headed back to the bus, the girls in front of us stopped on the steps leading into the lobby. I looked past them to see the Trebles causing a scene with a group of older men.

Before I could stop her, Beca muttered, "I'm just going to go check on them." And she waded down into the group on the floor of the lobby.

Fat Amy said, "The kraken has been unleashed" and she rushed down after Beca.

I could only watch as Beca moved over to where Jesse was trying to talk his way out of a fight. She grabbed the older guy's shoulder and punched him. I didn't know what to do. Part of me was really turned on by her aggression and the other part just wanted to grab her and carry her away from the dangerous situation. I felt Aubrey stiffen beside me, but I couldn't even turn to look at her as Beca tried to stop Fat Amy from pummeling the guy. Before I could decide what to do, the Treble's first place trophy went flying through the glass door leading outside. I gasped and watched as the brawling crowd dissipated, leaving Beca standing alone in the lobby of the building. She looked so lost in that moment that I was finally able to move. I rushed down to her. It was as though my movement broke Aubrey from her own stationary position.

We reached Beca at the same time a police officer stepped through the broken glass door. He had one hand reaching towards her in what was supposed to be a calming gesture with the other hand resting on the butt of his gun.

"Don't move." The officer said to Beca. She didn't move, she didn't even acknowledge that Aubrey and I were now standing next to her. When it became apparent that none of us were going to say anything, he asked. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth to explain the situation, but Beca's surprisingly calm voice cut me off. "I threw the trophy through the door." I was shocked, that wasn't at all what happened, but the officer didn't give me a chance to explain.

"Well, then, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." He said and pulled out handcuffs.

Beca didn't say anything, she just turned to face us. While he cuffed her, she pleaded with her eyes, for us to stay silent. Not knowing what else to do, I gave her a small nod and a brave smile. And then Beca was gone. The officer was leading her to his patrol car reciting her Miranda rights.

I turned to Aubrey. "What are we going to do?" I asked, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

She pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I don't know, Chloe. I don't know."

A voice cleared his throat behind us and we broke apart guiltily. When I turned away from Aubrey, Jesse was standing there, looking slightly awkward.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have stopped her."

I felt more than saw Aubrey's sneer. "Yeah, well you didn't. Now you better fix this. Beca doesn't deserve what just happened. Especially since she was trying to protect you!"

Jesse looked ashamed. "You're right. I'll take care of it. I'll get her out, tonight."

Aubrey huffed. "Good. Tell her we'll be waiting for her back at campus." She said and then turned on her heal and headed for the bus.

I offered Jesse an appreciative smile. "Thanks. You're a good _friend_." I said, emphasizing the friend part probably more than necessary.

He grinned obviously catching the possessive tone in my voice. "Yeah, I'm lucky to have her as a friend. Too bad she's gay."

My breath caught. Hearing the confirmation I hadn't realized that I was craving lifted a weight of doubt off my shoulders which I didn't even know I was carrying. I grinned. I liked Jesse. He seemed like a nice guy and I wanted to talk to him some more. I just had to know what else Beca had admitted to him. I sighed as I realized that now wasn't the time. Aubrey would skin me alive if I wasn't back at the bus by the time all the other Bellas were ready to leave.

I winked at Jesse, "Yeah, that's too bad for you. I'll talk to you later." I knew Jesse caught my meaning when he suddenly looked alarmed. I chuckled and followed Aubrey to the bus. I couldn't wait to tell her this new development.

Unfortunately, when I got back to the bus, Aubrey and the other girls were already there, sitting quietly and waiting for me. As soon as I stepped onto the bus, Aubrey shot a glare at me and asked, "Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Talking to Jesse."

Aubrey's frown deepened and she snapped. "Well, sit down! I think it's time we got out of here."

"Of course, Bre." I said apologetically and slumped down into the seat that Beca had occupied on the drive down here.

Fat Amy quickly shut the door and got the bus on the road. The hour long drive was agonizingly quiet. No one wanted to say anything and piss Aubrey off. The only good part of the drive was that Aubrey had time to calm down. By the time we were pulling off the highway and heading back towards campus, she spoke up.

"Alright, ladies. That Treble Jesse said that he would get Beca out tonight, so I think we should all wait for her at her dorm. I think it would be a good way to thank her for protecting us in this situation."

I looked around at the other girls and had to hide a smile at the astonishment on their faces. I knew that most of them thought that Aubrey hated Beca, and they weren't really sure how to respond to this new side of Aubrey. The girls hurriedly agreed and started discussing ways to express their gratitude. As I watched, I saw Cynthia Rose look at Aubrey suspiciously, before shooting a glance at me. I quickly diverted my gaze and bit my lip. Somehow, I didn't think the other lesbian missed much and I wondered how much of the situation she had already guessed.

Fat Amy pulled the bus up in front of Baker Hall and turned it off. We all piled off the bus and I looked for an opportunity to pull Aubrey aside and share Jesse's revelation with her. But the change never arrived. The girls were all hovering around Aubrey as we piled into the elevator and crowded down the hallway to Beca's dorm room. Aubrey was closest to her door and gave it a couple of short knocks. After a minute, Kimmie Jin opened the door and scowled when she saw us.

"Beca's not here." She said shortly before trying to close the door in our faces.

"We know, " Aubrey said pushing her way into the room. "She should be back soon, so we'll just wait for her. Kimmie Jin's scowl deepened, but she just moved back over to her desk and started typing furiously on her computer. Aubrey glanced back at the girls and smirked. I grinned and we all piled into the room, finding seats wherever we could, but being careful to stay on Beca's side of the room.

The Bellas started chatting and I finally managed to catch Aubrey's eyes. I silently told her I had some very exciting news. She nodded and we both smiled at each other. Fat Amy asked Aubrey a question about the semi-finals and we both let ourselves get absorbed in the conversations around us.

Hours later, the door finally opened and Beca walked in. I sat forward wanting to get up and pull the girl into a hug. I was so relieved to see her. I only just barely managed to stop myself.

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca asked, surprised.

"Of course we waited up for you." I assured.

When Beca turned to her rude roommate, I glanced over at Aubrey and saw the same desire to touch the brunette reflected in her eyes. She noticed my gaze and gave me a rueful smile before pulling herself together.

Aubrey stood from Beca's desk chair and stated, "Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling and emergency Bella meeting." This was met with grumbles from the other girls. "First up, our score sheets revealed that the sock-a-pellas almost beat us. Fat Amy, you have to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, ok? No surprises."

Beca cut off Aubrey's next thought. "We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good. We need to put ourselves out there. Be different."

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same thing twice." Cynthia Rose agreed.

"The audience loved the Trebles. They tolerate us. We could change the face of acapella, if we—" Beca continued before cutting herself off. "Oh my God, that sounded so queer balls. What's happening to me? Um, let me show you this arrangement I've been working on." She finished, crossing to her desk and turning on the equipment.

I couldn't resist getting closer to her, so I moved up behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "I didn't know you were into this stuff."

"Yeah" She muttered distractedly as she opened a program on her computer.

Aubrey cleared her throat. "Ok, I have the pitch pipe and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with school, or boyfriends, or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose." She added with a glance over at the girl.

"But Aubrey, this is pretty cool—" I started.

"Ok, everyone, rehearsal tomorrow eight AM sharp." Aubrey said speaking over me with forced cheer. Aubrey then clapped her hands and shot me a look before walking out of the room. That look told me to stay and make sure Beca was ok. I knew that she wanted to be there, but didn't feel like she could. I only had time to give her the briefest of nods before she was gone.

Neither Beca nor I moved as everyone else got up and headed for the door. We all exchanged good nights as they left. I waited until we were alone before letting out a small sigh and looked at Beca.

"Are you alright?" I asked reaching out to rub her back.

Beca smiled up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda hate my dad right now, but that's not anything new."

"Why what happened?" I asked, still letting my hand run up and down her spine, since she hadn't shrugged it off.

She sighed, and stood up. She walked over to her closet to take off her jacket and shoes. "It doesn't really matter."

"Yeah it does." I insisted. "If you're upset, then it does matter to me."

She turned sharply to face me. She studied me for a long time. Apparently seeing my sincerity, she nodded and said, "Music is my passion. It's been there for me when no one else was. When I graduated high school, my only goal was to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues. I couldn't afford to do that on my own, so I let my dad talk me into coming here instead." She paused, unable to meet my eyes. Instead she turned into her closet and started to undress. My mouth went dry as she pulled her shirt off, throwing it into the laundry basket in her closet. After she had pulled on a tank top, she started speaking again and I had a hard time focusing on her words, especially as her skirt hit the floor.

"Anyway, right before I joined the Bellas, my dad made a deal with me. He said if I joined a group on campus and actually gave college a chance, he would help me move to LA at the end of the year, if I still wanted to go." She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at me when she saw my gaze lingering on her ass. I blushed and looked up to meet her amused stare. After a moment, she grabbed pajama pants and pulled them on.

I swallowed hard, and thought back over what she was saying. "So, you're leaving at the end of the year?" I asked, suddenly scared that I would lose her before I ever had her.

She smirked, and moved to sit on her bed. Looking anywhere but me, she spoke so softly that I had to strain to hear her. "That's the thing, Chloe. I don't even know if I want to anymore." She sighed and looked back at me. "It doesn't really matter. Tonight, after my dad bailed me out, he said that he wasn't going to pay for me to go to LA after a 'stunt like that'. He wouldn't even let me explain what really happened. So, that's why I hate my dad, tonight."

Beca seemed so lost in that moment that I moved over to sit beside her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Becs. That really sucks."

She shrugged. "It's fine. I should be used to it by now. He walked out on my mom and I when I was seven and he didn't want to have much to do with me until I was a teenager."

"Oh honey, that's awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed and shrugged again before pulling away from me. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. I'll get over it."

I decided to change the subject before she put up too many emotional barriers and kicked me out. "So, what were you going to show Aubrey?" I asked gesturing towards her computer.

Beca shot me a grin. "I make mixes and mash-up songs that most people wouldn't think go together." She said proudly.

I grinned. "Can I hear one?"

"Sure, give me a minute." She said with a smirk before going over to her desk and searching through her files. I moved to the head of her bed and leaned on her desk watching. She paused and looked over at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I saw the moment she came to a decision.

Beca's smile was both excited and sultry as she handed me her headphones. "Here, I think you may like this one. That's me singing."

I grabbed the headphones and placed them over my ears. Once Beca pressed play, she turned to watch me. I gasped as I heard the opening to _Titanium_. I stared into Beca's eyes as the song played, my breath going shallow as heat coursed through my body and my nipples hardened to rocks. I was helpless to look away from her gaze. Her eyes grew darker as she watched me, which only made me hotter. By the time the song transitioned into _Bulletproof_, I was almost panting with my need for her. Beca didn't seem to be fairing much better. Her skin was flushed and she seemed to be struggling to keep her breath even. It was possibly one of the most intimate moments I have ever shared with another person.

When the track ended, I let out a shuddering sigh and the spell was broken. Beca looked away and I came back to the present, tearing the headphones off my ears and dropping them on the desk. I took several deep breaths, struggling to get my hormones in check and noticed that Beca was doing the same. "Wow." I said hoarsely.

Beca chuckled and looked back at me. "I take it you liked the song."

"Oh, my God, Becs, it was amazing. You are amazing." I said with complete sincerity.

She blushed and shifted awkwardly in her chair. "Thanks," she said softly.

"No, thank you for sharing that with me. It really means a lot to me." I reached out and grasped her arm, squeezing lightly to show that I really meant it.

She met my gaze with a small smile. "You're welcome."

We just stared at each other for a long time, smiling. Eventually, I realized how late it was and decided that it was time to go home. Tonight had been a huge step forward, but it wasn't time to take Beca home, yet.

I sat back. "I should probably be going, it's been a long day and it's getting late." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess." Beca said with equal reluctance.

It made me smile. I stood up and crossed to Beca, pulling her up into a hug. "Thank you for everything. Tonight meant a lot to me." I said meaning both the song and her opening up earlier.

She smiled into my hair. "You're welcome. It meant a lot to me too." She pulled back from the hug just enough to place a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe."

I smiled and reached up to caress her cheek for a moment. "See you tomorrow, Becs." I said and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving. As the door was swinging shut behind me, I heard Beca's frustrated groan and the soft thud of her landing heavily on her bed. I just grinned and hurried home.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: with tomorrow being Christmas Eve, I wanted to make sure I was able to get this posted for you guys. I hope you enjoy. We're getting closer to the moment you're waiting for. I hope you enjoy.

Happy Holidays!

Chapter 8

Aubrey POV

"Bre?" Chloe's voice called from the living room as I stepped out of the shower.

"I'm in the bathroom." I called as I toweled off.

Chloe burst into the bathroom, grinning. She stopped when she took in my naked damp body and the look in her eyes went from happy to hungry in an instant. I smirked in response. She crossed the small room and pulled me against her as she claimed my lips with a passion and force that took my breath away. Her hands ran down my back until they could squeeze my ass. I moaned into the kiss and Chloe sucked on my bottom lip before pulling back.

"I love it when I get home to find you wet and naked." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I chuckled and pushed her back. I grabbed my bathrobe from the hook behind the door and put it on before Chloe could get any other ideas. I wanted to know what happened after I had left Beca's room earlier that evening.

"You're in a good mood. I take it Beca's ok?" I asked leading the way into our bedroom.

"Oh, yeah." Chloe said vaguely, as though she had completely forgotten the events of that evening. I smirked at her and pulled her down on the bed next to me.

"Well…" I prompted when she didn't continue right away.

She glanced up at me. "Sorry, Bre. There's so much to tell you. Beca finally opened up to me, but I'm not sure where to start."

"She did? Oh, Chloe, that's wonderful. Can you start with is she ok?" I asked as patiently as I could.

Chloe grinned. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? And she's alright. Or at least she will be."

"What does that mean?" I asked losing all patience.

Chloe grimaced. "Sorry, um. Jesse called Beca's dad to bail her out tonight. When he picked her up they fought about her arrest and he wouldn't even listen to her side of the story. From what Beca said, she and her dad didn't have the best relationship to begin with." Chloe frowned. "At the beginning of the school year, Beca's dad made a deal with her. He told her if she really gave college a chance, he would help her move to LA if she still wanted to go after her freshman year."

"What?! Beca's moving to LA in 6 months?" I yelped, interrupting Chloe.

Chloe waved vaguely in my direction in an attempt to calm me down. "Not necessarily, Bre. Beca told me that her dad took back the offer tonight. _And_ she said that she wasn't even sure she wanted to leave anymore. I think it's still a possibility, but not a probability. So, we still have time to win her over. Especially, since we've both decided to stay at Barden for grad school." Chloe had this determined look in her eyes, that I wasn't sure was safe for the girl on the receiving end of that determination.

I made myself take a deep breath and think over what Chloe had said. "Alright, what else happened tonight?"

The determined look on Chloe's face dissolved and was replaced by a look that was a weird combination of excitement, longing and lust. I wasn't sure how to take that. I'd never seen that look in her eyes before and I could feel the jealousy start creeping in.

"What?" I asked when it became apparent that Chloe was lost in thought again.

Chloe turned back to focus on me. "Oh, um…right, well Beca is brilliant musically. I mean, I knew she could sing, but Aubrey, she can do so much more. She makes these amazing mixes that are just perfect. The best DJs on the east coast couldn't compete with what Beca can do."

I raised an eyebrow. I'd never heard Chloe give such a glowing review to anyone or anything before. I knew she generally likes just about everything, but she doesn't gush about things in that way. "Really?" I asked skeptically.

Chloe nodded emphatically. "Oh, totes, Bre. She really knows what she's doing. It might actually help the Bellas if we give her a chance to help with the set list for the semi-finals."

I shook my head. "No, Chloe. You know that we got to the finals last year, with these songs. We will get back there with the same songs. We have to get back to the finals. I won't risk it, even for Beca."

"Please, Bre. Just give it a chance." Chloe whined.

Frustrated, I got up and started pacing the room. "No, Chloe. Just drop it ok? You know what this means to me."

Chloe sighed heavily. "Ok, fine."

I glanced over at her and saw that she had lain back on the bed and was staring up at the ceiling. I felt bad for snapping at her. I sighed and moved to kneel next to the bed. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I just _have_ to get back to the finals and blow everyone away so I can erase the puke-gate incident from everyone's minds. You understand that right? It's something I need to do. I have to redeem myself."

Chloe sat up and studied my face. After a long moment she leaned forward and gently laid a kiss on my lips. "I know, honey. I'm sorry. I just think that Beca could help with that. And I think it would help us win Beca over. But, I won't force it. I love you, and I trust you. So, whatever you want to do, I'll support you."

"Thank you." I said smiling. I gave Chloe a quick kiss before standing and moving to the dresser to pull out some pajamas. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to curl up in bed with Chloe and just hold her until we both fell asleep. It wasn't until we were snuggled up in bed with the lights off that I remembered the look Chloe gave me when we were in Beca's room earlier. "Chloe?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She murmured, sleepily.

"What did you want to tell after the competition? You gave me that look in Beca's room. What was that about?" I asked, hoping she hadn't forgotten.

Chloe's eyes flew open and she grinned up at me. "I got verbal confirmation that Beca's gay!"

"Really?" I asked, a smile spreading slowly across my face.

"Totes! Jesse mentioned it after you walked away."

"Oh, so that's what you were talking about." I stated, realizing the reason she was so excited when she got on the bus.

She laughed. "Yep."

I chuckled. "Good. Did he say anything else?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "No, but I think she's told him more. I'm going to try to corner him at some point and find out what he knows."

I rolled my eyes thinking that Jesse was in trouble. I kissed Chloe's forehead and let me head fall back on the pillow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

At rehearsal the next day, it was glaringly obvious that something had changed in Beca. She was flirting more openly with Chloe, and she didn't seem as guarded around her as she used to be. I had to fight my own jealousy through every second of rehearsal. I couldn't decide if I was more jealous of Chloe for receiving so much of Beca's attention, or of Beca for having so much of Chloe's focus on her. To make matters worse, I couldn't seem to even get a rise out of Beca. Anytime I tried to pick a fight with her, she just rolled her eyes and smirked. While this sent heat flooding through my system, it didn't seem to affect Beca at all. By the time rehearsal ended, I wanted to scream and I had no idea if we had even accomplished anything in the rehearsal.

"Alright, ladies. I'm calling it. See you all tomorrow." I called out over the room. I didn't even wait for them to leave; I just moved over to a chair and slumped into it, groaning. _What the hell am I going to do? If this keeps up, I'm going to tear apart the Bellas._ I sat there struggling to come up with a solution for several minutes before and idea hit me. I sat up and looked around, relieved when I was Chloe and Beca standing and talking near the exit.

"Beca!" I called. "May I speak to you for a minute?"

Two sets of confused but curious eyes turned to look at me. I had to bite the inside of my cheek from grinning. After a moment, Beca turned back to Chloe, said something to her before moving over to meet me in the middle of the rehearsal floor.

"S'up?" She asked.

"I just realized that I never properly thanked you for what you did last night." I said with a smile.

Beca's eyebrows shot up. "Um, it was nothing. I just figured it'd be better for everyone if I was the only one in trouble." She shifted awkwardly.

"I know, Beca. It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to do that for the Bellas. I just wanted you to know that." I said before leaning in to place a lingering kiss on her cheek. I felt her breath catch and I pulled back to smile down at her.

Beca blinked up at me. "Um, you're welcome," she said finally. She blinked again and seemed to come back to herself; she glanced over at Chloe who was watching us with a smirk. Beca blushed, and cleared her throat. She glanced back at me. "Uh, I should go." She muttered before turning and fleeing the room. When she reached the door, she called over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow." And then she was gone.

I laughed and turned to Chloe. She launched herself at me. I opened my arms and caught her. I spun her around as she peppered kisses all over my face. When I put her down, she leaned in to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you were jealous." She said.

I smiled and kissed her hair. "It's ok. It just made me realize that I needed to change tactics. " I pulled back enough to let me see her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was jealous."

Chloe's smile was quick and sweet. She leaned up to give me a lingering kiss that left me breathless. With a final nip on my neck, she leaned in to breath in my ear. "Take me home, Bre. I need to feel you."

A shudder ran through my body. "Yes." It was the only word I could get out. Chloe chuckled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the building.

Beca POV

The next day's rehearsal was torturous. When I walked in, I was still feeling guilty for my reaction to the kiss Aubrey placed on my cheek. I mean I had finally decided to ask Chloe out on a date, but before I could work up the courage, Aubrey called me over and I completely forgot about Chloe the instant the blonde's lips touched my cheek.

As soon as I saw the mischievous glint in Chloe's eyes and the smirk on Aubrey's face, I knew I was in trouble. Chloe didn't act any differently towards me, which had already been driving me crazy all year. It was Aubrey that turned the rehearsal into a living hell. She started it during our daily cardio warm up. As we jogged around the risers, she stayed just behind me, and anytime I wasn't moving fast enough for her, she'd slap my ass and say, "Faster, Mitchell," or something to that effect. Which inevitably sent heat raced through my body and my heart to start pounding harder in my chest. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. Aubrey started finding every possible excuse to touch me. Her touches always lingered a second longer than necessary and sent desire rushing through me.

After the second time this happened, Aubrey was correcting my posture. I lost my composure. "Oh my God, Aubrey. We're not going to be scored lower it I don't walk around like I have a stick up my ass!" I snapped.

Aubrey's eyes darkened and she stepped into my space. "You don't know that, Beca. We have to be perfect if we're going to make it into the finals." She snapped back. I swallowed hard, but managed to keep from taking a step back from her. After what felt like a lifetime, Aubrey shoved past me to go back into position. As she did so, her breast brushed against my arm and I forgot how to breathe. When I had myself composed I looked up and caught Chloe looking at me. She winked before turning around to start the song.

After the longest three hours of my life, Aubrey finally announced the end of rehearsal. Relief flooded me and I rushed to grab my bag and get the hell out of there. Chloe's voice stopped me.

"Hey, Beca. Wait a minute." She called. I groaned and felt my shoulders slump. I reluctantly turned to face her, trying to force a polite smile onto my face.

"What's up, Chloe?" I asked.

"Aubrey and I were going to go to the cafeteria to get some dinner before we head to the library. I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

_Really? Right now I would rather eat live snakes._ I thought. But I couldn't tell her that. I also couldn't grab her and kiss her senseless, even though in that moment, I really wanted to. Instead I said, "Sorry, I can't."

Her face fell. "Why? Do you have other plans?"

Her lost puppy eyes softened my resolve and I sighed. "No, I, um. I was going to ask Kimmie Jin for some help with my math homework." I lied.

"Oh, come on, Becs. Your homework will still be there after dinner. Besides, you need to eat." She pleaded. "Plllleeeeeeaaaassssseeee?"

All my reservations dissolved and I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Chloe squealed and pulled me into a hug, which immediately reminded me why I wanted to say no in the first place. But the damage was done. Chloe grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Aubrey. "Bre, Beca is going to come to dinner with us at the cafeteria!"

Aubrey turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "That's great. I'm starving." She said, her voice dropping into a husky purr that sent a shudder through my body.

The cafeteria was crowded, and I had to wait in line for fresh fries; so by the time I got over to the table, Chloe and Aubrey were already seated. I had hoped that they would sit next to each other so I could get a little distance to try and keep my composure. I wasn't so lucky. They were seated across the table diagonally from each other, so no matter where I sat, I had to sit next to one of them and face the other across the table. I hesitated for a moment before dropping my tray next to Chloe and slumping into the empty seat. I kept my head down and started picking at my food. I was too aware of the heat of Chloe's body next to mine. Her shoulder brushed against mine as she reached to grab a napkin from the dispenser in the middle of the table. I let out a little gasp as heat began racing through my system. I turned it into a little cough and quickly took a sip of my drink. I noticed Chloe's little satisfied smile and looked up to find myself caught in the intensity of Aubrey's gaze. It bore into me, causing heat to rush to my core. I squirmed under that gaze, but I couldn't look away. An eternity later, Aubrey smirked and went back to eating.

When I could no longer stand the heavy silence, I asked, "So, what are you guys majoring in? I just realized that I don't know."

Aubrey smiled and said, "I'm pre-law and Chloe's a history major."

"Oh, that's cool. So, um, what are your plans for after graduation?" I asked to keep the conversation going.

"Well, Bre just got accepted into Barden's law school and I'm still waiting to hear back about Barden's graduate program. I love it here and I want to stay for a while longer. But eventually I want to teach." Chloe said.

After that, the conversation came easily. I found myself laughing and joking with Aubrey, and grinning at Chloe's exuberance. Aubrey was in the middle of a funny story about her and Chloe's first frat party when I felt a hand on my thigh. I froze. The fingers started idly tracing patterns on my jeans and I felt my center clench at the nearness of that hand. I glanced over at Chloe, but she just kept her eyes focused on Aubrey. The small smile on her lips was the only indication that she knew what she was doing to me. I wanted to push her hand away. I wanted to leave. I wanted the hand to move higher. I needed it to end. I never wanted it to end. I wanted Aubrey's hand to join Chloe's. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! I am so screwed!_

I glanced at Aubrey. She was staring intently at me, with eyes that had darkened to nearly black with desire. I swallowed hard and shot a look at Chloe. She was still focused on Aubrey, who had continued her story, though I had no idea what she was saying. Before I could stop myself, I slipped off one of my shoes and extended the leg that Chloe wasn't touching out to let me run my bare foot up Aubrey's calf. She gasped, her eyes locking onto mine. She completely lost her train of thought as she pressed her leg into my caress. I felt Chloe's fingers squeeze into my thigh and looked over at her. She was looking back and forth between Aubrey and I. Her breath had also hitched and I noticed that her eyes had also darkened with desire.

I smirked. I had finally turned the tables on the two of them. I sat back, quickly slipping my shoe back on. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for asking me to dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said with a grin. Both seniors looked shocked. When they didn't immediately respond, I picked up my bag and my tray and went to return the tray before leaving the cafeteria. I glanced back once before I reached the door. Chloe and Aubrey were staring at me. I smirked and gave them a little wave before walking out.

I was nearly back to my dorm when I stopped dead in my tracks. The happiness for finally getting the best of the seniors had worn off enough for doubts to creep in. _What the hell just happened? _I asked myself. _Are they playing some sick game with me? Do they both really want me? Or is this some grotesque competition to see who can get me into bed first? What the fuck am I doing? Chloe and Aubrey are best friends. Can I really get in the middle of that? Do I want to? Oh, dear God, yes. I'm going to hell. I want them both more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But, I don't think I'll survive it if I lost either of them. Shit, Shit, Shit. I'm head over fucking heals in love with both of them. What the fuck am I going to do?_ As this last question repeated itself through my mind, I decided I needed to talk to someone. I turned away from my dorm and headed across campus to find Jesse. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beca POV

After the obnoxious burrito incident on the drive to the semi-finals, I sat right behind Fat Amy. I needed to clear my head before the competition and I would never be able to do that with Aubrey and Chloe in my line of sight. The last several weeks had been hell, and I was starting to think that I would either go absolutely insane, or spontaneously combust. During rehearsals, I found myself constantly torn between the two girls. The after rehearsal dinners became a regular occurrence; and I could never seem to find an excuse good enough for Chloe. It was during these dinners that I struggled the most. One minute I would be certain that they were just playing some sick game with me, and the next I would find myself fantasizing about rolling around naked in bed with them both. The worse part of that was I couldn't tell if that's what they wanted from me. Every so often, I'd catch a glimpse of a look shared between them. But I couldn't figure out if that look meant _'Let's take her to bed with us', _or if it meant _'How much harder do we have to push before the poor freshman breaks?'_ or if it meant something else entirely. It was driving me insane.

Jesse wasn't any help either. When I went to talk to him after the first dinner with the girls, his only advice was to "talk to them". Right, cause what if they just laughed at me, and walked away. I would lose them both. I'd die. The small voice in the back of my mind that said "Maybe they're just waiting for you" was easily ignored. I may be acting like a chicken-shit, but I couldn't take the risk.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and noticed a bit of the burrito still lodged behind Fat Amy's ear. I stole a glance at Aubrey, who was sitting across the aisle from me. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but I couldn't let Fat Amy perform without it still there. I sat up so I could speak in her ear. "You got yourself a little something there."

"Just leave it. It fuels my hate-fire." She replied softly.

I had to smile. Amy always made me smile. I sat back in my seat, having no other response to her determination. As I sat back, I could feel Aubrey's eyes on me. I stared out the window, unwilling to meet her gaze. After a moment she turned away and I sighed inwardly. Relieved that she would leave me in peace, hopefully until after we performed. My thoughts had just returned to what I was going to, when Chloe started singing from the seat behind Aubrey.

_I hoped off the plane at LAX…_

I glanced back at her, seeing Aubrey do the same. I smiled, Chloe was just singing while she looked out the window, oblivious to the rest of us. One by one, the other girls started singing. I tried not to watch, but Chloe just lit up like a Christmas tree when she sang. Aubrey shot a glance over at me before she joined in. I studiously ignored them, trying to maintain my composure. I failed, when I glanced back at Chloe and Aubrey, they were leaning towards me, smiling as they sang.

"Oh, my god!" I said laughing uncomfortably. The other girls noticed and leaned in, staring at me.

_ And the Jay-Z song was on_

_ And the Jay-Z song was on_

They all stopped waiting for me to pick up the next line. I squirmed. Chloe nodded at me with a small little sexy smile on her face and I caved.

_So, I put my hands up_

I started and everyone joined in. I couldn't help myself, the smiles on Chloe's and Aubrey's faces made my heart skip a beat and I threw myself into the song, dancing in my seat. I just let myself enjoy the moment, knowing that I had been lost the moment Chloe turned those gorgeous blue eyes on me.

Chloe POV

When the Trebles arrived to pick us up after our bus died, I followed Aubrey onto the bus. I knew she was pissed that we had to ask the boys for help, so I did what I could to make the situation easier for her. I sat next to her, and when Beca climbed onto the bus I reached out and pulled her down into the seat next to mine. I didn't want her sitting next to Jesse. I just _had _to have her next to me. Aubrey twisted to perch awkwardly on the edge of her seat so that she could see both Beca and I, and keep her back to Bumper.

I met her gaze and smiled. She smiled back and said _I love you_ with her eyes. I replied in kind. I shifted so I could thread my arm through Beca's. I felt her stiffen for a moment before relaxing. I glanced over at her and saw her studiously staring down at her feet. I couldn't help but grin. I turned back to Aubrey to see a loving smile on her face.

_Can we please tell her tonight?_ I pleaded with my eyes.

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow, saying _Are you sure?_

I gave her a small nod in reply. She shrugged, meaning _If you think she's ready, then alright, we can tell her._ I grinned and sat back to enjoy the rest of the trip, wedged between my two favorite women.

When we got to the Semi-Finals, things were hectic as we checked in and found a place to get warmed up for our performance. Just before it was time to head backstage, I pulled Aubrey aside and nodded at the other girls to go ahead. When we were alone, I pulled Aubrey into a hug.

"Thank you" I said simply.

Aubrey immediately knew I was talking about Beca. She smiled. "You're welcome. I just hope this doesn't backfire. Are you sure she's ready?"

"Totes!" I assured her. "I think we'll all go crazy if we don't act on this soon."

Aubrey smiled. "Alright. I trust you. You're better at gaging this kind of thing. I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Bre." I said pulling her in for a light kiss so as to not smear her lipstick. I leaned back, not breaking her hold on me and smiled. "Come on, we've got to go sing."

She smiled and let go. She took a deep breath and put her performance face back on before heading to the stage door.

Beca POV

I got backstage and realized that we were missing our two captains. I looked around and when I didn't see any sign of them, I slipped out into the hallway and went back to the warm up room to find them. When I opened the door my heart plummeted. The two seniors were standing, locked in an embrace.

"I love you, Chloe" Aubrey said with the sweetest voice I'd ever heard come out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Bre." Chloe replied before kissing Aubrey.

I didn't want them to see me watching and I turned around and rushed backstage. Rage started to boil through my system. I finally had my answer. They had just been playing with me all year. They had each other and didn't really want me. I refused to let myself feel my heart breaking. I wouldn't cry in front of them. I steeled my jaw as they finally joined the rest of us in the wings backstage. I refused to look at them; I just kept my gaze locked on the Footnotes.

After they had finished, Aubrey's voice called softly from behind me. I forced a smirk onto my face and joined the huddle.

"The top two teams go to the finals, so we just have to beat one of them. And if we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there. Ok? Exactly!" Aubrey said in her most commanding voice. "Ok, hands in."

Cynthia Rose asked, "On three, or after three."

Aubrey just looked at her, before dropping her hand. "Screw it, let's just do it."

We filed out onto the stage, and I took a deep breath. I just had to get through tonight and then I'd have spring break to calm myself down and deal with my broken heart before I had to see Aubrey or Chloe again. I could do this.

When Chloe started singing, I found myself watching the crowd. They were all bored and kept looking at their phones. I glanced over into the wings and saw the Footnotes mockingly dancing to our song. Inspiration hit me. I knew away to get back at the seniors for breaking my heart, and I thought, just maybe it would help liven up our performance, too.

I took a deep breath and started singing _Bulletproof_ over Aubrey's solo. I glanced back at the audience. They definitely were enjoying the change to the set. I saw Aubrey shoot a death glare at me, which I ignored. I just kept singing. Chloe glanced over at me and gave me a small pleased smile. I did my best to ignore the warmth that enveloped my shattered heart and kept singing. At the end of Aubrey's solo, I let my impromptu solo fade out with her voice. She glared at me, and I just smirked at her. I had gotten my moment of revenge and I was inordinately pleased with myself.

When our set ended, I bolted off stage. I needed to get away. I knew Aubrey was going to chew me out, but I just didn't feel able to deal with it in that moment.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get away fast enough. Aubrey called out to me and I stopped. "What the hell, Beca? Where you trying to screw us up?"

I forced a smirk and turned to her. "Are you serious?"

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show!" She said patronizingly.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I messed you up, but in case you didn't notice, everyone pretty much dozed off during our set." I insisted.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it." She said, and sounded like she was about ready to burst into tears. "Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" She demanded, trying to maintain control.

I looked over at Chloe but she wouldn't meet my gaze. I turned to the one person who I knew would be honest with me. "Amy?"

"It was cool. But maybe it did take us by surprise a little." She said, in a tone that was obviously trying to placate Aubrey.

"Yeah, a lot by surprise." Aubrey insisted straightening her jacket. And then she twisted the verbal knife. "See, I told you she wasn't a Bella." It was obvious that she was talking to Chloe. My heart shattered a little more. This was just confirmation that everything between the three of us was some cruel joke that Aubrey and Chloe had been playing on me all year.

"Aubrey, don't—" Chloe finally spoke up, looking at Aubrey.

I grimaced. "No, that's ok. You don't have to pretend. You're allowed a say in the group, right?" I asked, meaning more than the Bellas. Chloe just looked at me with this sad, lost look in her eyes.

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade A pain in my ass. And I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey stated venomously. A lump formed in my throat and I fought not to let my despair show.

From behind me a familiar voice spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear."

I spun around to see Jesse and the Trebles standing behind us, witnessing my humiliation. I snapped, "Jesus Christ, that's perfect. Of course you're here right now! I don't need your help, ok? Can you just back off?"

Jesse just stared at me dumbfounded. Benji, came up and announced, "Trebles, time to bring the pain."

I spun back to Aubrey and Chloe, looking at them both in turn as I said, "If this is what I get for trying—". I broke off my comment, and turned around and left. I was so fucking done with this shit. My heart was shattered and my best friend had to witness it. I stormed out of the building, never looking back.

Aubrey POV

I seethed as I watched Beca walk away. How could she have done that to us? To me? Didn't she know how much this meant to me?

"Aubrey, it actually went really well—" Chloe started.

"Chloe, stop!" I demanded and had to run for the bathroom. I barely made in to a stall before my lunch gurgled up and splashed into the toilet. I heaved until I had nothing left, then I sat back on the floor and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. _What have I done?_ I asked myself, feeling a piece of my heart break at the memory of the look on Beca's face when I was berating her. The thought made me sob harder. I had ruined everything. I'd finally pushed Beca too hard and lost her.

A soft knock on the stall door made me realize that I wasn't alone in the bathroom. "Aubrey?" Chloe's voice called softly. I quickly pulled myself together and opened the stall door.

Chloe was there, tears running down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Chloe sighed. "I know, Bre." Her voice was full of regret.

The sound made another sob come choking out of me. "What do I do, Chloe?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

I nodded into her hair. I finally pulled back and saw Chloe's face was ravaged by tears. I brushed my thumbs over her damp cheeks. "Come on, we've got to go hear the results." I said gently, even though I knew that we wouldn't win. She nodded and we both moved over to the sink to splash water on our faces.

When we rejoined the other Bellas, no one said a word to us. After hearing that we had placed third, we quickly headed back to the bus, which Chloe's parents had gassed up and dropped off for us. The drive home was tense, as none of the girls were willing to break the tense silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I was up early today, so here you go, the next two chapters. Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it~

Chapter 10

Beca POV

Four days later, I was sitting alone in my dorm room, crying at some lame-ass movie when my phone chimed with a new text. I glanced at it and saw it was from Chloe. I was tempted to delete it without reading it, as I had with the previous 20 texts she'd sent me. But something made me look at it. It read, '_We made it into the finals. Rehearsal tmrrw 3. Miss you.'_ I sighed. I still felt betrayed by the entire situation, and I was more than a little heartbroken, but damn if I didn't miss them. I let me head fall back on my pillow, ignoring the tears that had once again welled up to spill down my cheeks. _What the hell do I do now?_

The next afternoon, I still didn't have an answer and I somehow found myself ringing my father's doorbell. Jesse was still pissed at me and wouldn't talk to me, so I turned to the only person I knew wouldn't turn me away. He smiled when he came to the door.

"Beca, I didn't expect to see you today. Come on in." He said, smiling at me. He took one look at my red, puffy eyes and led me back to the kitchen. He started making tea and he asked, "What's going on?"

I sighed. I had come here for this, but it was really hard to open up to my father. I swallowed the lump in my throat and explained what happened to him. I left out the part about me being in love with the two seniors. I really wasn't ready to tell my father about my desire for a threeway. I finished with, "No one was more surprised than me, but I _really_ liked those girls."

"And you thought quitting was the answer?" He asked.

I felt like he's slapped me. "Seriously? You can say that to me?"

"Oh come on, Bec. That's so unfair. Look, your mom and I didn't work. But I tried so hard to make things right between us. But, you just shut me out" He said, sounding offended.

I sighed. I knew he was right. "Yeah, I shut everyone out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier"

"It's also really lonely." He replied.

I sighed. "What do I do?"

"Well, that's up to you." He said simply.

He was right. Damn it. I actually had to figure this out on my own. We finished our tea in silence. For once, my dad actually seemed to understand that I need some space to think. When my tea cup was empty, I stood up and gave Dad a hug. "Thanks for listening." I murmured before heading back to campus. I knew I needed to face Chloe and Aubrey. I had to have them in my life.

It was four o'clock when I walked into the rehearsal studio to be met with pandemonium. "Guys? Guys, stop! Wwhat is going on?" I called out, focusing on the sight of Aubrey and Chloe grappling on the floor with Fat Amy hovering over them. Everyone stopped when I came in. Aubrey was the first to recover. She quickly stood up, grabbing what I recognized as the pitch pipe from the floor and straightened her clothes.

"Nothing, this is a Bellas' rehearsal." She stated accusingly.

"I know." I replied. I took a deep breath. "I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move, and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And Aubrey, if you'd have me, I want back in."

Aubrey stared at me. I couldn't read her expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chloe shooting glances at me before looking back at Aubrey expectantly. After I long moment, wherein it became clear that Aubrey wouldn't forgive me, I nodded and turned to go. I grabbed the nearest folding chair and dragged it along behind me. The sound grated throughout the room. I paused and glanced backward one last time, hoping that Aubrey would change her mind. She looked away from me and that small bubble of hope burst. I turned back towards the door, desperately trying to keep the tears from filling my eyes.

Finally, just as I reached the edge of the rehearsal floor, Aubrey called out. "Wait! Beca, I know I've been hard on you. Ok? I know that I've been hard on everyone here." She said turning to Chloe. Chloe smiled and gave Aubrey a little nod. Aubrey turned back to me. "But I am my father's daughter. And he always said, 'If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags'."

My heart broke for the girl as I saw tears well up in her eyes and she turned away to go sit in a chair. I followed slowly. "I get it. Mine gets on me, too. Not like that, but…uh, I guess we don't really know a lot about each other. About most of you really." I said trying to comfort the blonde.

Stacie stepped forward. "I'll confess something you guys don't know about me. I have a lot of sex."

I had to hide a smirk. Everyone knew that Stacie was the most promiscuous girl in the Bellas. "This is a good idea. That was a pretty bad example, but this is a good idea. Why don't we all go around the room and say something about ourselves." I said, pulling everyone's focus away from Aubrey.

Cynthia Rose jumped in and told us that she has a gambling problem. Everyone was shocked. Lily spoke next and when no one could understand her, I turned to Fat Amy. She admitted that her name was really Patricia. I gathered up my courage and spoke.

"Ok, I've never been one of those girls who had a lot of friends that were girls. But now I do, and that's pretty cool." I said shyly glancing at first Chloe and then Aubrey. Aubrey gave me a little encouraging smile, which made me feel really self-conscious; so, I hurriedly added "So, that's me. Someone else please go."

Chloe spoke up. "Ok." She took a deep breath to gather up her courage. "During our freshman year, I fell in love with Aubrey. We've been dating ever since." Chloe said, pointedly looking at Aubrey, before locking her eyes on mine. There was something of an apology in that look. I felt my heart break a little at that look, and I glanced over at Aubrey to see the guilt in her eyes, and something else. I wasn't sure exactly what that look meant, but I suddenly felt a stirring of warmth in my chest. I began thinking that all hope wasn't lost. I gave Aubrey a small smile. She looked over at Chloe and reached a hand out to squeeze her arm. They shared a short, intimate smile.

When Aubrey looked away, she stood up and turned to me. "Ok, Beca, what do we do?"

I was surprised. I looked at her and saw the pitch pipe in her hand. I glanced down at it then back up at her eyes and she tossed it to me. I fumbled the catch and the pitch pipe hit the ground and rolled into a puddle of vomit. I shuddered and looked back at Aubrey. "Maybe not here." I said, shaking my head and pointing at the puddle. Everyone let out a nervous laugh and we agreed to let Aubrey and Lily get cleaned up and let everyone get some dinner, before we met back at the abandoned pool. I watched as the girls gathered their things and worked to get up the courage to do what I knew I had to do. Aubrey and Chloe seemed to sense that I wanted to talk to them, so they lingered while the other Bellas filed out of the room.

When we were alone, I took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

Chloe beamed at me. She seemed to sense the reason I needed to talk. "Sure, Becs. Why don't to come over to our place? I'll make dinner while Aubrey gets cleaned up and then we can talk. Is that alright?"

I nodded, somewhat relieved that I would have just a little while longer to figure out exactly how to say what I wanted to say.

Aubrey's smile was relieved at my agreement. "Thanks."

"Sure, " I replied before following them out the door.

Chloe POV

On the walk back home, I found myself walking beside Aubrey with Beca following just a little behind us. She seemed lost in thought. I took the opportunity to jean close to Aubrey and spoke quietly in her ear. "I'm really sorry that we fought."

She sighed and also speaking quietly. "Me too. I'm sorry I was treating you so poorly."

"It's ok. I was egging you on." I sighed. "I was just so mad when Beca didn't show up for rehearsal and I took it out on you."

Aubrey smiled gently. "I was doing the same thing to you. I kinda of just panicked when she wasn't there and let myself pretend that all of my anger and frustration was about the Finals. I'm so sorry, Chloe."

I smiled back at her. "It's ok. You're forgiven, if I'm forgiven."

"Of course you're forgiven. This was entirely my fault. I reacted poorly last week and it drove Beca away." She said and I could tell that she was still beating herself up.

"Shhh, it's ok." I soothed. "She came back. We'll figure it all out. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything" she replied quickly.

"No matter what happens in the next few hours, promise me that we'll be ok."

"I promise. I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Bre." I said smiling. I reached down and grabbed Aubrey's hand. She looked down at our clasped hands and lifted an eyebrow. I shrugged, smiling. Then I half turned and grabbed Beca's hand in my free one, tugging her up to walk next to Aubrey and I. She let out a little yelp of surprise, looking first at our joined hands and then at mine and Aubrey's hands and she relaxed. I could tell that something had shifted between us. I just hoped that it was the shift that I wanted.

When we got back to the apartment, Aubrey hurried down the hall to take a quick shower and change. I led Beca into the kitchen. "Do you like mac & cheese?" I asked.

She grinned, "Yeah. Who doesn't like mac & cheese?"

I frowned, thinking. "No one as far as I know. Aubrey even likes it, though she'll complain about the empty calories."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, that doesn't surprise me."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll get this started. There is some wine in the fridge. Do you want some? Aubrey won't mind if we have one glass before tonight's rehearsal." I asked reaching down to grab the pot from the cabinet.

"Sure. Where are your glasses?" She asked as she opened the fridge and pulled out the white wine.

I pointed her to the cabinet next to the sink before turning on the tap and getting water for the pasta. By the time I had the water heating on the stove, Beca was handing me a wine glass. I smiled at her and let my fingers brush hers as I took the glass. She smiled in return and took a sip of her wine, leaning against the counter.

"I'm really glad you came back, Becs. You make us better." I told her.

She blushed. "Um, I—thanks." She wouldn't meet my gaze, so I decided not to push the issue, yet. I poured the macaroni into the now boiling water and fiddled with the heat, giving her some time. "So, um, how was your spring break so far?" She finally asked.

I sighed. "It was kinda miserable. Aubrey and I had a fight when you didn't return my texts, and I spent the next couple of days at my parents' house." I said honestly.

Beca flinched as though I had slapped her. "I'm sorry about that. I just needed some time to clear my head." She said in a small voice.

I turned around and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know, Becs. I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have spoken up. I should have defended you sooner. I never should have let Aubrey talk to you like that."

"No, Chloe. It's ok. I understand. I wasn't even really upset about what Aubrey said. I knew that I deserved it." She said, running one hand up and down my back in a soothing gesture.

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling back so I could see her eyes.

Beca sighed and let her hands drop. She stepped away and took another sip of her wine. "I'd rather wait for Aubrey to get into it. If that's ok? I just don't think I can say this twice."

I nodded and turned back to the pasta. "Sure, Becs."

"Thanks."

My curiosity was peaked. _What was she upset about that night, if it wasn't Aubrey's criticism? _I wondered as I drained the macaroni and added the cheese packet, butter and milk. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe POV

Aubrey walked into the kitchen freshly washed as I was giving the macaroni one last stir. I smiled at her, "You have perfect timing."

She frowned a little at the wine glasses, but didn't say anything about it. She just smiled at me and grabbed bowls. "Thanks."

We divided the mac & cheese and moved into the dining room to eat. I took my first bite and moaned. "Why does Kraft macaroni and cheese taste so good?" Aubrey smirked at me, and Beca turned suddenly hooded eyes at me. "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Beca coughed and reached for a sip of her wine. Aubrey turned her smirk on Beca. "I think this meal might go down more easily if you don't moan Chloe." Aubrey said teasingly.

Beca sputtered, choking on her wine. I shot a grin at her and helpfully pounded her on the back. When she had enough air, she waved me away. "Get off me. Are you trying to kill me?"

I grinned, "No, I was helping." I stated confidently.

Beca laughed, "I don't think your definition of help is accurate."

I pouted. Beca just stared at me until I went back to eating. I saw her turn to Aubrey and share an indulgent smile with her. I bit my lip. I really wanted to ask Beca what she wanted to say to Aubrey and I, but I thought it might bring an early end to the meal; so, I hid my impatience and ate as quickly as I could.

At long last, we were all done eating. I grabbed my glass of wine and sat back from the table. I couldn't wait any longer. "So, what did you want to talk to us about, Beca?" I asked probably more bluntly than I should have.

Her face went white and she froze. Aubrey shot a dirty look in my direction before reaching over and running a soft encouraging hand down her arm.

"Beca, it's ok. Whatever you want to say, we'll listen." Aubrey said in encouragement.

Beca glanced at her and nodded. "Ok." She took a couple of deep breaths and reached for her wine glass again. At last she sighed, and with her eyes trained down into the glass, she spoke. "I didn't know you guys were dating. I mean not until right before semi-finals when I saw you tell each other that you loved each other and kissed."

I looked to Aubrey in shock. She returned the look for a moment before turning back to Beca. "Oh, Becs, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for you to find out that way." I said apologizing.

She glanced up at me. "I kinda figured that out. But, at the time, I just felt betrayed. I thought that you had just been playing with my emotions all year. So, I lashed out during our set. I'm sorry."

I felt tears well up, and looked to Aubrey for help. She licked her lips nervously. "No, Beca. _I'm_ sorry. We never meant to make you feel that way." She said squeezing Beca's arm lightly.

"No, it's ok. You guys deserve each other, you're both so fucking perfect and I want you to be happy," she said before getting up to pace the room. She wouldn't meet either of our eyes. "I just have one question for you. What do you want with me?" She asked, and I could hear the fear behind the words.

I shot a quick glance at Aubrey. She nodded and I got up to cross over to Beca. I put my hands on her arms, holding her in place. She finally met my eyes, and what I saw there made me want to weep. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, but they also showed a fierce determination and hope. I took a deep breath before I answered her. "We want you, Beca." I tried to show her all of the love I felt for her with my eyes.

She let out a shuddering breath as the first tear slipped down her cheek. "What does that mean?" She whispered.

"It means that we are in love with you and we want to go out with you." I said as clearly as I could.

"Really?" She asked, the tears making her voice tremble.

I smiled gently at her. "Really, really."

She let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God!"

I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Beca." I said into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around me and shuddered out a sob. I held her tighter, letting her cry out whatever emotional storm she was feeling. I felt Aubrey move to stand behind Beca. When I glanced up, I saw my own guilt reflected in her eyes. She gently wrapped herself around Beca's back, leaning in until the brunette was surrounded by us both.

"I love you, too, Beca." She whispered before kissing Beca's hair.

We stood like that for a long time. Eventually, Beca sniffed and shifted between us. We moved back enough to give Beca a little room, but neither of us stopped touching her. She wiped her nose on her hand, and smiled at me. The brunette shifted enough so she could see both of us. "I love you both, too."

I grinned down at her. I couldn't hold myself back any longer, I leaned in to capture Beca's lips. I kissed her softly with all of the happiness and love I felt for the younger girl in that moment. She met my lips eagerly, turning to press her body into mine. I groaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to push her tongue past my lips. I melted into the kiss, letting my passion for the smaller girl take hold and I pressed her back into Aubrey. Beca gasped and quickly thrust her tongue harder into my mouth. I moaned, and kissed her with everything I had. I felt Aubrey's hand tangle in my hair. Beca moaned and I slowed the kiss, pulling back and looking at my women. Beca's eyes were glazed when she opened them to look at me. I smiled and glanced at Aubrey. Her eyes were hungry. I reached a hand behind Beca and ran my fingers lightly along Aubrey's jaw. Beca's eyes followed my movement and when she met the blonde's gaze, she launched herself at Aubrey. Bre stumbled a step back, but quickly recovered, claiming Beca's mouth. I felt my breath grow short as I watched Beca and Aubrey dueling for control of the kiss. Heat quickly spread through my body and when I couldn't resist any longer. I pressed my body against Beca's, letting one hand caress her side and reaching to run the fingers of my other hand up Aubrey's stomach. When that hand reached Aubrey's breast, I fastened my mouth onto Beca's neck. Licking and sucking on the skin. Beca shuddered between us, and Aubrey moaned into the kiss.

Beca's responding moan was all the encouragement I needed to move the hand resting on her hip to trace its way up and gently squeeze her breast. Beca gasped and broke the kiss, letting her head fall back on my shoulder. I lifted my mouth from Beca's neck to look at Aubrey. She was looking back at me with eyes so dark with desire, that I could no longer see the green in them. I smirked at her and lightly pinched her nipple. She sucked in a sharp breath before leaning over Beca to claim my lips. Reflexively, my fingers tightened around Beca's breast. She shuddered again and arched into my touch, trapping my hand between both her and Aubrey's breasts. Aubrey's mouth grew more desperate on mine as I felt Beca lean forward to press kisses along her jawline and down her neck. I squeezed the trapped fingers again, catching both girls' breasts and eliciting another moan from them both.

Reluctantly, I slipped my hand out from between them and pulled back. Aubrey let her head fall back as Beca ran kisses down to her collarbone. Once she was there, she latched on and sucked hard. Aubrey gasped and shuddered, but Beca didn't relent. She kept sucking the delicate skin. I trembled at the sight of ecstasy on Aubrey's face and the determined little sucking sounds coming from Beca's mouth. Beca must have felt my reaction, because she finally pulled back from Aubrey. With one final kiss to the bruised flesh, she turned to face me again. She fisted a hand in my hair and yanked my head to the side, treating my neck to the same treatment Aubrey had just received. My knees went weak under the feeling of Beca's sucking mouth. I felt her smile briefly before sucking harder. I braced my hands on her shoulders and slumped into her. Beca shifted to better support my weight without lifting her lips from my skin. At long last, Beca gave my neck one last lick and pulled back smirking at me.

I gasped for several moments before I had enough breath to ask, "What?"

Beca's smirk changed to a smile, she glanced back at Aubrey who was holding her from behind. She reached out to touch the hickeys she's left on both our collarbones. "I just didn't want you to forget that you're mine now; especially since we have to go back to Bellas' rehearsal soon."

Aubrey practically growled. "You're ours now, too." I was surprised. I'd never heard that tone come from Aubrey before. Before I could react, Aubrey leaned in and bit Beca's neck. The brunette gasped, her head falling back as a shudder ran through her body. I realized that Aubrey was returning the favor and smiled. I leaned in and latched onto Beca's exposed collarbone. Beca panted and moaned in my ear, which only made me more desperate to have her. I only just barely managed to keep myself from tearing off her clothes and having her on the dining room table. But it was a close call.

I finally tore my mouth from her skin and saw that Aubrey was still attacking the tender flesh with her mouth. Beca had begun squirming in Aubrey's hands, little moans escaping with every breath. I had to stop this, or we'd be very, very late to rehearsal. I fisted a hand in Aubrey's hair and gently pulled her face away from Beca. She was panting when she opened her eyes to look at me. I'd never seen Aubrey this out of control and I felt my center clench in anticipation. I fused my mouth to Aubrey's in a short, hard needy kiss. I finished with a small nip on her bottom lip before forcing myself to step away from both girls.

I looked at the two girls and saw the gigantic hickeys on both of their necks. I couldn't help but giggle. They turned to me, both their eyes needy. "I'm sorry, as much as I hate to say this, we need to stop. We are supposed to meet the Bellas in less than an hour."

Aubrey groaned. "Dammit. I don't care."

Beca glanced back at her and smirked. "Yeah, you do, Posen."

Aubrey looked down at her and smiled. She sighed before admitting, "Yeah, I do."

Beca licked her lips, suddenly nervous. "But we can continue this after, right?"

Aubrey smiled gently. "Yeah, Becs. We can finish this after rehearsal."

I grinned, bouncing on the balls of my feet when I heard Aubrey use the nickname. I closed the distance between them, wrapping them both up in a hug. "Yeah, Becs, we are totally finishing this later. " I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, the relief evident on her face. "Good, because I've been dying to get you both naked for months."

My breath caught in my throat, as I suddenly remembered the last time I saw Beca naked. I panted out a short breath and moaned. "Oh God, Beca, me too."

Not to be left out, Aubrey nodded. "Me too, Beca. I've wanted this since Chloe told me about your shower adventure."

Beca flushed, letting her eyes flick down my body as though she was remembering. "Then what the hell took you guys so long?" She finally groaned out.

I just laughed and kissed her cheek. "We had to be sure you would want this." I said simply.

Beca's voice was husky when she answered. "Oh, I definitely want this." Aubrey and I both chuckled in response, because we wanted this too.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: So, you know. I finished writing the story tonight, so, I'm going to upload the rest of the chapters in one go. I will be writing an epilogue and posting it tomorrow. Thanks for all of the interest in this story. I'm really glad that you all see to like it.

Also, I apologize if I messed up any of the words in the pool mash up. I did the best I could with the trio's parts just by listening to the song.

Chapter 12

Beca POV

As we walked down the pool, I winced a little as my scarf brushed against the bruise Aubrey had left on my neck. At the time, I wasn't thinking about how big of a hickey Aubrey was leaving on my neck. But now I was grateful that I had worn the scarf that day. It managed to hide the marks that she and Aubrey had left. At least I had placed my hickeys low enough on their collarbones that their shirts hid them from view. I reached up and gently tugged the scarf into a more comfortable position. Chloe looked over at me when she noticed me readjusting the scarf and gave me a knowing look. I smiled back at her before turning to the rest of the Bellas.

I smiled, "Alright, lets remix this business. Aubrey would you give us a song, please?" I have to admit that I was a little worried about her song choice. It was going to be really hard to change anything if she gave me another stupid song from the 80s.

Aubrey just smiled at me. "Bruno Mars, _Just the way you are._"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I knew her song choice was directed at me, and it melted my heart. "Alright," I said, nodding at her. Inspiration struck and I turned to the redhead. "Chloe, are you ok to take the lead?"

"Yeah," she said with a soft smile.

I rubbed my hands together and started to sing the opening notes to the song. The other Bellas quickly filled in the accompaniment. When it was established, I nodded at Chloe. She nodded back and started singing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes._

_Make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

Chloe smiled at me while she was singing, and I knew that she meant the words. I couldn't help but return the smile for a brief moment before focusing back on the song. I opened my mouth and sang:

_Uh, uh, I was thinking about her_

_(I know) _

_I was thinking about me_

_(I know)_

_I was thinking about us _

_(When I compliment her)_

_And what we're gonna be_

_(She won't believe me)_

_Open my eyes, _

_(It's so, it's so)_

_It was only just a dream_

_(Sad to think she don't see what I see)_

_(But every time she ask me 'Do I look ok?')_

_It was only just a dream_

_(I'll say)_

I sang that last line to Aubrey, nodding at her to pick up the song. She grinned at me and nodded.

_(When I see your face)_

_So, I travelled back down that road_

_When she comes back, no one knows_

_(Not a thing that I could change)_

_I realized, it was only just a dream_

_('Cause you're amazing, just the way you are)_

_It was only just a dream_

_(When I see your face)_

_So I travelled back down that road_

_When she comes back, no one knows._

_(There's not a thing I would change)_

_I realized that is was only just a dream_

_('Cause you're amazing, just the way you are)_

_It was only just a dream_

_(When I see your face)_

_Face_

When the song ended, Chloe, Aubrey and I just grinned at each other. Not only did the mash up suit our newfound relationship well, the Bellas had sounded amazing. I felt absolutely incredible. This was quickly turning into one of the best days of my entire life, and judging from the looks I was getting from the two seniors, the day was far from over. I shot a knowing smirk at them before turning to the rest of the Bellas. Everyone was elated.

Aubrey broke the silence. "Hands in".

For the first time, everyone thrust their hands in eagerly, and we managed to all sing "ah" on the right beat. As the note died away, everyone had huge grins on our faces. For the first time, I felt like we actually had a chance of winning the ICCA Finals.

Aubrey turned back to me, "Alright, Beca, when is our next rehearsal?"

I smiled at Aubrey, knowing how hard it was for her to give up control of the Bellas. "Um…" I stammered, stalling for time while I thought about what I needed to do before the next rehearsal. It was the Thursday of our spring break. I'd need a few days to teach the new music, and then we'd have to figure out choreography. And then rehearse the hell out of it. "Let's meet on Saturday at one. That should give me enough time to put together something for our new set list." I said. I felt a little guilty about it. I knew that I would actually be able to have something ready for a rehearsal tomorrow, if I stayed up all night working on it. I also knew that we didn't really have a day to waste with the finals only three weeks away. But, fuck it. I was horny and didn't want to spend my night alone with my computer.

Chloe's lips quirked and I knew she knew what I was thinking. I glanced at Aubrey to see a smirk on her face. She turned to the other girls, "Alright, ladies. You heard the woman. We'll see you on Saturday. Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

Everyone laughed. I stepped over to stand next to Chloe and Aubrey as the other girls started filing out of the pool in pairs and small groups. They were talking excitedly. I grinned. _Yeah, this is definitely the best day of my life_, I thought to myself.

Chloe's arm threaded through mine and she started guiding me out of the pool. I looked at her and smirked. "In a hurry, Beale?" The needy look she shot me took my breath away and instantly made me wet. I licked my lips.

I opened my mouth to say something; anything really, when Aubrey's arm linked with mine on the other side and she leaned in to huskily say, "Chloe isn't known for her patience. Especially not when it comes to fucking."

The combination of her hot breath on my cheek and the unexpected vulgarity coming from Aubrey's lips, made my knees go weak and heat flared through my system so quickly that I actually stumbled. I would have fallen if the seniors hadn't been supporting me from both sides. When I was able to remember how to breath, I looked up and saw them smirking at each other over my head. I forced my mind to focus and plot. Aubrey and Chloe had been torturing me all year and I had to get back on an even footing with them, or I'd be helplessly at their mercy once we finally got into bed. There was no way in hell that I was going to let that happen. Chloe climbed the ladder out of the pool first, and I had a brilliant idea as I climbed out next. When I stepped off the ladder, I quickly leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"Do you guys have handcuffs?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped. "I-um, uh, yeah. Why?" She stammered.

By this point, Aubrey was stepping off the ladder. I shot a significant look over at the blonde and Chloe started grinning. Aubrey saw the look and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two plotting?" She asked, suddenly hesitant.

I just smiled at her. "Oh, nothing, Aubrey."

She didn't believe me, and she joined us reluctantly. I hooked my arm through hers and pulled her towards her apartment. Chloe latched onto Aubrey's other arm as we walked. I glanced over at her and she met my gaze with a small nod. I grinned knowing Chloe was going to help me.

We got back to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment in record time. After dumping our coats into a heap on the floor of the living room, Chloe pulled us into the bedroom. I barely had time to take in the king size, four poster bed before Chloe had pressed my back to the door. Her soft lips were and amazing contrast to the rough kiss as she plunged her tongue roughly past my teeth to claim my mouth. I moaned into her mouth, opening for her. One of my hands tangled into her hair, while the other found its way under her shirt and stroked up the soft skin of her back. As quickly as the kiss started, Chloe moved away. She nipped my neck lightly before giving me a wink and moving deeper into the bedroom. I stared after her breathing heavily as I wondered where she was going. I didn't have long to wonder.

Aubrey was on me in an instant. As soon as I tasted the blonde on my lips, I remembered why Chloe had pulled away. I needed to distract Aubrey from what Chloe was doing. I fisted my hand into blonde hair and pulled her head back enough to give me access to the tender flesh of her neck. The first nip of my teeth had the older girl shuddering and leaning heavily into me. I smiled against her skin and kissed, licked and bit my way down her neck to the place on her collarbone that I had marked earlier. I lightly bit into it, and Aubrey gasped. I could feel her legs weaken and I quickly spun her around, letting the door support her as I ran my hands down her sides. When they reached the hem of her shirt, I let them slide under the shirt, lifting it as my hands trailed slowly up the smooth plains of her stomach.

When I reached the underside of her breasts, I stopped my hands, letting just my knuckles tenderly caress the underside of each breath. Aubrey moaned, "Beca, please?" I raw need in her voice made my head spin. I quickly pulled her shirt over her head and leaned in to devour the newly exposed skin. My hands closed possessively over her breasts as I kissed every inch of available skin. Aubrey moaned again, letting her head fall back against the door. I pulled my lips from her skin and looked up at her. I forgot how to breathe for a moment. None of my fantasies even came close to the beauty that was Aubrey in this moment.

"God, Bre, you're beautiful." I breathed out.

Aubrey opened her eyes and looked down at me smirking. Her eyes were black with desire. "Will you fucking stop staring and touch me already?" She made the statement more of a demand than a question and I suddenly remembered why I had wanted the handcuffs.

"Fine," I said, reaching around to unhook her bra with one hand. I tossed the bra over my shoulder and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. I lowered my mouth to the other breast, flicking my tongue out to gently tease her nipple. She hissed in a breath, letting her head drop back a second time. Without any warning, I bit down on the hard nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from Aubrey. I smiled around her breast, and moved to the other nipple. As I licked and sucked, I unzip her jeans and finally releasing her nipple, I knelt to pull her pants and underwear off. I kissed her thigh as I gently pull the pants off her feet. From my lowered position, I paused to look up at the glory that was Aubrey. I took in the damp curls at the apex of her legs and her rock hard nipples. My gaze finally met hers and I had to bite my lip against a moan at the need I read there.

I slowly trailed my fingers up her legs as I stood, my fingers paused ever so briefly to ruffle through the small patch of hair covering her center. I forced myself to let them continue the trek up to her perfect breasts. I could feel the hard nubs pressing into my palms as my hands closed over them. I smiled at the sensation and leaned in to place a gentle, passionate kiss on Aubrey's lips.

Suddenly, I felt another body pressing into me. Chloe's hands dragged my shirt over my head, forcing me to break away from kissing Aubrey. My bra quickly followed and as I stood there, exposed from the chest up, I gazed into Aubrey's eyes and watched them track down my chest. She licked her lips and leaned down to claim my breasts with her mouth. I moaned, letting my head fall back to land on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's breathing was hard and she licking up the outside of my ear. I shuddered and struggled to maintain my focus. My head tilted to the side when Chloe's lips started trailing kisses along my neck. I was going into sensory overload at the sensation of both girls' mouths on my skin. I was only distantly aware of Chloe's hands unzipping my jeans. Aubrey obviously was very aware of what Chloe was doing, as the blonde quickly knelt and pulled my pants and underwear off. Aubrey kissed her way up my legs. She bypassed my soaking center and let her mouth linger on my hip bone. When she gently bit, my hips jerked forward in instantaneous response. Aubrey kissed the spot and continued trailing kissed up my stomach. When she reached my neckline, she leaned forward and used one hand to pull Chloe's lips from my neck. They pressed into me, kissing over my shoulder, and I realized that Chloe was also naked. I moaned at the feeling of all of their naked skin surrounding me. I let one hand trail along Aubrey's side and hip while the other reached behind me to explore the curved expanse of Chloe's side. This was the most erotic moment in my life, especially, when both girls moaned simultaneously.

Chloe pulled back first. She took my hand and led me to the bed. Aubrey followed closely behind. Carefully keeping my back to Aubrey I gave Chloe a look that said _'did you get them?_' She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, quickly sliding over to allow Aubrey and I room to get in. As Chloe lay back of the bed, I crawled to her and straddling her thigh, I leaned in to claim her mouth. As I did, I let my thigh press heavily into her center. She gasped at the sensation. I could feel her wetness coating my thigh and I groaned. I kissed my way down to her full breasts and only had time for gentle teasing licks before Aubrey pulled me down to lay underneath her. She thrust her thigh roughly against my core. I let out a whimper as heat raced through my system. I felt Aubrey grin as she ran her tongue down my cleavage.

I wasn't about to let her take all of my control and I gathered myself, quickly rolling her to pin her underneath me. I pressed my thigh into her and felt her gasp. I grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, trusting Chloe to help. I bit down onto my mark and smiled at the feeling of Aubrey squirming against my thigh. The sound of the handcuffs closing around her wrists made Aubrey's eye shoot open. I leaned back to sit on her thigh as she struggled to pull her hands free. I just grinned at the outrage I saw in her eyes. Aubrey turned to glare at Chloe who just shrugged. I wanted Aubrey's attention on me, so I reached out and twisted her nipple. She gasped and bucked underneath me.

I grinned, an evil little grin. "Aubrey, just relax. I'll get back to you soon." I said calmly before running one finger through her soaking folds. She arched into my touch, desperately seeking more. I held up the finger for her and Chloe to see how wet she was. Chloe's eyes were as big as saucers and I smirked at her. I turned my gaze back to Aubrey and as slowly as possible, I licked my finger clean. The taste of Aubrey's desire sent tingles down my spine and made my core clench in anticipation.

Aubrey moaned, "Fuck, Beca."

I was just about to respond when I was attacked by a red haired vixen. She pushed me back until I was sprawled across Aubrey's torso. She kissed me with such heated desire that I forgot how to breathe. She moaned when she tasted Aubrey on my tongue. I jerked away from the kiss to try and catch my breath. It didn't work as Chloe closed her mouth on my breast, biting and licking the rock hard nub. I gasped, before I had time to even react fully, Chloe's finger trailed up my thigh and tenderly ran the length of my folds. I moaned, my head falling back onto Aubrey's breast. I could hear her heart pounding under me. I squirmed when Chloe started gently flicking my clit. My movement caused Aubrey to moan in response. I reached up one hand to caress her cheek. She turned her head and bit into the fleshy part of my hand. I gasped, and Chloe took that opportunity to slide two fingers inside me. I bucked against her and she brought her head up to smile at me.

Chloe looked over to meet Aubrey's eyes. "Oh, God, Aubrey, you won't believe how tight and wet she is." She said huskily.

Aubrey whimpered at the same time Chloe thrust into me again. I clenched around her fingers in reaction and suddenly I realized that I was on the brink of orgasm. I moaned, and reached down to run my fingers through Aubrey's folds. She bucked in her restraints, her hips arching up to beg for more. I glanced up at Chloe and saw that she understood my unspoken desire. She pulled back enough to let me shift my body until I could easily reach Aubrey's core. I thrust into her at the same time Chloe thrust into me. Aubrey and I both moaned and I could feel her desire coat my hand. I felt my inner walls clamped down on Chloe's fingers. She bit her lip in response and thrust again. I quickly thrust into Aubrey. I struggled to maintain enough composure to build up a rhythm in my thrusts. I didn't want to come until Aubrey did. Chloe seemed to understand and she patiently matched my pace. I was panting and struggling to hold on for just a little longer, when I felt Aubrey's entire body stiffen, her core clamping down around my fingers. In perfect time with one another, Chloe and I both thrust one last time and my world exploded. Distantly, I could hear Aubrey screaming out her own orgasm. When I came back to awareness, I noticed that Chloe wasn't where I last saw her. I turned my head to see her offering Aubrey a taste of me from Chloe's fingers. Aubrey watched me with hooded eyes as she delicately took one of Chloe's fingers into her mouth. I felt my walls clench in response and a second smaller orgasm rolled through my body. Aubrey and Chloe both watched in awe as I came back to myself for the second time.

I saw them share a look that I somehow thought boded ill for me. Before whatever plot they were hatching could be fully realized, I rolled over and settled myself between Aubrey's legs. Giving her absolutely no warning, I licked through the blonde's tender folds. Her hips convulsively arched up to meet my mouth, and I looked up to see her breathlessly straining against the handcuffs. I glanced over at Chloe and smiled into Aubrey's center at the jealousy I saw there. It was just a little mean of me, but Aubrey wasn't the only one I wanted to torture tonight. Chloe must have read my intention in my eyes, because she scowled at me and grabbed the handcuff keys from the bedside table. I knew I wasn't going to have much time left, so I sucked down hard on Aubrey's sensitive nub and slipped three fingers as deep as I could into her center. I thrust as quickly as I could and timed the flicks of my tongue to match the pace. Aubrey was screaming out her second orgasm by the time Chloe managed to get the first cuff unlocked. Seeing Aubrey's ecstasy, Chloe turned back to me with a look of shock, awe and raw need. I let Aubrey ride out the last tremors before slipping my fingers from her body.

I smirked up at them. I couldn't help myself. I was feeling really fucking proud of myself in that moment. As I was looking at Chloe, I missed Aubrey's movement. I was on my back with Aubrey's face buried between my legs before I knew what was happening. Her strong tongue had me flying before I could even gasp out a shocked moan. The only sound that reached my clouded mind was Chloe's needy moan and the ratcheting sound of the handcuff fastening around my wrists.

I looked up at my hands in confusion. Sure enough, Aubrey had turned the tables on me and I was now at her mercy. "Fuck," was all I could think to say.

Aubrey smirked at me with such pride that I couldn't even hold onto my dismay. After a long, gloating moment, which I had to admit, I found to be incredibly sexy, Aubrey turned to Chloe. "Will you please straddle Beca's face?" She asked politely.

Chloe's enthusiastic grin was instantaneous. She climbed over me and carefully positioned her knees on either side of my face. Once she was in position, she turned to look at Aubrey for direction. None came immediately, but I couldn't see around Chloe to figure out what Aubrey was doing. I heard a rustling and then Chloe's excited moan. She quickly leaned down over me, grinning. I looked down to see Aubrey's long fingers gently pushing a magic egg into Chloe. My mouth went suddenly dry and I found myself growing wet yet again. Chloe just let out a little gasp as the egg entered her. With a muffled hum, Aubrey turned it on. Chloe let out a shaky breath before glancing over her shoulder to Aubrey.

"Go ahead, "Aubrey told her. Chloe looked back at me, to make sure I was ready. I nodded up at her. Slowly, Chloe lowered herself onto my waiting mouth. I moaned and felt my center clench at the first taste of her. I slowly licked up the length of her folds. The vibrations coming from within Chloe's core made my tongue and lips tingle, but it didn't stop me.

"Oh, God, Beca!" Chloe moaned from above me. I flicked my tongue against her clit, causing the red head to gasp. I started alternating between long licks of her fold and short sharp flicks on my tongue against her clit. Chloe reflexively started thrusting her hips against my mouth, her breath going ragged. Then Aubrey slid two fingers deep inside my core. I moaned into Chloe's clit. She in turn moaned loudly. Aubrey set a slow pace with her thrusts. I felt the orgasm slowly building within me. I started struggling to maintain my own rhythm. I quickly pulled Chloe's clit into my mouth and sucked hard. I felt the shudder run through her a split second before her screams filled the room. Aubrey thrust a third finger inside me and I instantly flooded her hand with my release, screaming my orgasm into Chloe's center. A second release wracked through Chloe's body before she let herself slump to the side.

Aubrey turned off the magic egg and gently pulled it out of Chloe. She set it to the side to be cleaned in the morning. The blonde gently pulled Chloe into her arms, kissing her lovingly. I just stared at the two of them. I should probably feel jealous or something, but in that moment, their kiss was the most beautiful and loving thing I had ever seen. Aubrey carefully laid Chloe back on the bed before crawling over to me. She smiled down at me and I could see the love in her eyes. I smiled up at her, straining against the handcuffs to reach her lips. Aubrey chuckled and leaned down to gently kiss my lips, as she had done to Chloe.

After a moment, I let my head fall back and Aubrey unlocked the handcuffs. "Thanks," I said rubbing feeling back into my hands. I hadn't realized that I'd been pulling on them hard enough to lose circulation.

Aubrey chuckled. "Anytime, Becs."

I grinned at her before glancing over to see Chloe watching us lovingly. She held out her arms for me and I quickly crawled to her and folded myself into her arms. Chloe's kiss was just as loving as Aubrey's had been. I ended the kiss with a sigh of contentment. Aubrey moved up the bed and snuggled against my back. I smiled contentedly and reached back to pull her arm around me. Aubrey kissed my shoulder.

"Good night, ladies" Aubrey said in her Bellas' captain voice and Chloe and I looked at each other and giggled.

"Good night, Bre." We both told her. I kissed Chloe gently.

"Good night, Chloe." I said as exhaustion dragged me towards sleep.

"Good night, Becs." She said smiling. The last thing I remember before sleep took me was the feeling of safety and warmth that came from Chloe and Aubrey's fingers intertwining over my side.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aubrey POV

When my alarm went off at six the next morning, I groaned and rolled over to turn it off without opening my eyes. My entire body felt heavy and I lay there contemplating just skipping my morning workout. Chloe moaned, rolling over to lay on my shoulder. With my eyes still shut, I smiled and turned my head to place a kiss on her forehead. My sleep-addled mind didn't register that the body now pressed into me wasn't Chloe until she spoke.

"Why, in the name of all that's holy, do you have an alarm set during spring break?" Beca's voice was husky with sleep.

My eyes flew open and I found myself looking down into sleepy navy blue eyes. My breath froze in my chest as I remembered the events of the previous evening. Beca watched me for a long moment, when it became apparent that I was unable to respond, she smirked.

"What's the matter, Bre? Did I make you scream so hard last night that you lost your voice?" From behind Beca, I heard Chloe's sleepy chuckle fill the room.

"No, I…um, fuck." I stammered. Beca's smirk had me wet and needy in an instant. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of her naked body pressed into me, I focused on her original question. "I set an alarm to get up to go to the gym every morning."

Beca's look turned possessive, and I couldn't stop the shiver from running through my body. She pushed herself up until she was straddling my waist. "You're not going this morning. There is no way I'm letting you out of this bed anytime soon." She said before claiming my mouth in a hot searing kiss that stole my breath. As she ran her tongue over mine, I distantly heard Chloe whimper. The kiss ended abruptly as Beca pulled back and looked at the redhead.

Beca reached out to run a finger along Chloe's cheek, before softly tracing down her cleavage, along the lines of her abdomen and ending at her hip. "You are, so beautiful, Chloe." She said lovingly. I couldn't help but smile. Beca tore her gaze from Chloe to glance at me, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She climbed off me and moved over to cuddle against Chloe. She continued running her finger's over Chloe's skin. Looking into Chloe's eyes, she spoke to me. "On second thought, go ahead and go to the gym, Aubrey. I'll just keep Chloe company while you're gone."

I could see Chloe's grin as she stared into Beca's eyes. I knew they were baiting me, but I didn't care. There wasn't anything in the world that could convince me to leave that bed. I think a growl escaped my lips as I reached out and snaked an arm around her waist. I pulled so that her back was pressed into my chest. "I'm not leaving you, Beca" I snarled into her ear before biting her shoulder.

The brunette let out a gasping moan. I licked her shoulder to sooth the bite mark, before kissing my way up to her ear. Beca shuddered against me, when I licked along the curve of her ear. Without moving my mouth away from the younger girl, I looked up at Chloe. As soon as our eyes met, I knew what she wanted. I used my thighs to spread Beca's legs for the redhead. I watched Chloe while I kissed and nipped my way back down to Beca's neck. I tightened my grip around the brunette while Chloe positioned herself between Beca's thighs. Chloe kept her eyes locked on me as she leaned down and licked through Beca's folds.

Beca bucked against me at the first touch of Chloe's tongue, but I held her tightly. The brunette moaned in response. I could feel my breathing going ragged as Chloe picked up her pace. When Beca began rocking her hips against Chloe's tongue, the redhead moved her hand to stroke through my dripping folds. Her eyes widened at the feeling on my desire instantly coating her fingers. Needing no further encouragement, she slammed two fingers deep inside me. I shuddered, causing Beca to moan. I saw Chloe grin in response. The orgasm built quickly and I feel over the edge, clamping down on Chloe's fingers when I felt Beca stiffen against me, and heard her strangled cry.

Chloe looked very pleased with herself as she sat back and carefully licked her fingers clean. I felt Beca shift her head lazily to place a gentle kiss on my neck. I looked down at her. She was smiling a satisfied smile as she worked to catch her breath. I lifted an eyebrow at her. She grinned in response and I let her scramble off me. Beca had pushed Chloe onto her back and had her tongue buried in the redhead's center by the time I was able to get my knees under me. I crawled over and cut off Chloe's strangled cry as I closed my mouth over hers. I thrust my tongue past her lips and groaned when I tasted Beca's desire mixed with the sweet taste of her mouth. I kissed my way down her neck, stopping to gently bite the mark Beca had left on her collarbone the previous night. Chloe moaned and squirmed against Beca's face.

I paused to grin and take in the sight of Beca feasting on Chloe's core. I was still having a hard time believing that this was finally happening. Beca looked up and met my gaze. She raised an eyebrow as though asking, _'What are you waiting for?' _I shook my head in response and returned my mouth to its task. I lowered my mouth to lick and suck one of Chloe's breasts as I reached for the other one with my hand. The combined sensations threw Chloe over the edge and she moaned out, "Oh God", as the orgasm ripped through her. I gently kissed her before laying my head on her shoulder and watching as Beca placed a last tender kiss on Chloe's clit before kissing her way up to meet Chloe's waiting mouth. Beca ended the kiss and lay her head on Chloe's other shoulder. She reached across Chloe's body to play with a stray lock of me hair and I smiled at her. She smiled in return and I let my hand reach across Chloe to rest on Beca's hip. I could feel Chloe's smile as she wrapped her hands around our shoulders.

Hours later, I opened my eyes again. We had all fallen back to sleep after our early morning lovemaking. I lay looking at the two most beautiful women in the world and couldn't keep the contented smile from my face. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Bre, you're thinking too loudly," Beca muttered, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Chloe chuckled, "Totes, Bre. I was sleeping."

"Um, I'm sorry." I said frowning. Beca opened one eye to look at me.

"It's alright. I know I'm hot." Beca said with false bravado. I pinched her hip in response. "Hey!" She exclaimed, squirming.

I put on my most innocent expression. "What?"

"Ug, if you guys aren't going to let me sleep anymore, the least you can do is make me some pancakes." Chloe whined dramatically, dropping her hands heavily to the bed.

Beca and I grinned at each other and reached to tickle Chloe's ribs. She squealed, trying to squirm away from our fingers.

When Chloe started gasping for breath, I sat up, laughing. "Alright, Chlo. I'll make you pancakes. I suppose you want some too, Beca?" I asked the brunette.

She nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"Sure, "I replied as I rolled out of bed and moved over to the dresser to pull on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I glanced back at the bed before heading out to the kitchen. Beca had pulled Chloe in to cuddle while she watched me moving around the room. She smiled at me when she saw me look and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Content for the first time in months, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for my girls.

Chloe POV

"I am so happy, Becs." I said nuzzling the brunette's neck.

I could feel her smile as she kissed my forehead. "Me too, Chloe." She traced her hand down my back as she held me.

I could distantly hear Aubrey moving around in the kitchen, as she made us breakfast. I smiled, feeling like everything was perfect in my world. I was so lost in my happy thoughts, that I almost missed the reflexive tensing of Beca's body under me. I lifted my head to look at her. I could see doubt and worry in her eyes.

"What's up?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

Beca sighed and sat up, leaning against the head board. She seemed to be gathering up her courage and I got worried. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke, her voice full of uncertainty. "I'm just scared. I'm afraid that if I leave, you guys will change your mind and decide that last night was enough for you." Her voice broke as she spoke the next words. "I don't think I'd survive it if I lost you now."

"Oh, Becs, no. We're not going to change our minds." I insisted, moving so I could lean into her. "I know that this is new for all of us, and there will be things that we all have to work out together; but, I know that Aubrey and I want this. We want you. And I don't want to freak you out, but we both want to build a life with you. We love you."

The relief was evident in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

I grinned. "Totes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Beca sighed happily. "Good."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before sliding out of bed and moving over to my dresser. "Actually, I've got something for you." I told her as I looked for the object in my cluttered jewelry box. Finding it I bounced back to the bed and held it out for Beca. "Here, we had this made for you when we realized that we were falling in love with you."

Beca stared down at the key in my hand. "Chloe…I—um, why?" She stuttered.

I smiled, fondly at her. "We want you to know that you're welcome here anytime, day or night, whether we're here or not."

Movement behind me drew Beca's attention and her confused look turned to panic. I turned around and saw Aubrey leaning against the doorframe. She was watching Beca with a raised eyebrow. After a moment, she smiled. "Chloe's right, Becs. I know this will take some time to get used to and to work everything out, but you belong here with us. And that key is yours to use whenever you want."

"Are you sure?" Beca asked, again, her voice quiet and a little desperate. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I somehow knew that the younger girl needed Aubrey's reassurance in that moment.

Aubrey was across the room in two quick strides. She wrapped Beca in her arms, and said, "I'm positive."

I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around Beca from behind her, and whispered in her ear, "I'm positive too, Becs." I could feel the brunette relax into our hold and kissed her shoulder. Aubrey lowered her lips to lovingly kiss Beca's lips.

We held on to each other for a long time before Aubrey pulled back with a smile. "Breakfast is ready, come on, let's eat." We climbed out of bed and Beca and I hurriedly dressed and followed Aubrey to the kitchen.

Beca POV

As we ate our breakfast, I found my mind turning to all of the things I still needed to do that day. I realized with some reluctance that I had to head back to my dorm when I was done eating. I wanted to do nothing but spend the day with my new girlfriends, but I couldn't walk into Bellas' rehearsal tomorrow with nothing prepared. I sighed heavily, pushing my plate away.

Chloe immediately focused her gaze on me. I smiled in an effort to calm her concerns. "I have to head back to my dorm, soon." I told her.

"Why?" She asked baffled.

I smirked at her. "I've got a set list to put together."

I saw the worry fade away as Chloe replied. "Oh, yeah."

Aubrey chuckled at Chloe's disappointed tone. I looked at her raising and eyebrow in question.

"Chloe's been begging me to let you change the set list for months." She explained, her voice amused. "I just think it's funny that she's reluctant for you to do so now."

I chuckled. "Yeah, Chloe. Why wouldn't you want me to work on it now?"

Chloe blushed. "Oh, shut up, you two." She huffed. "You both know why I don't want Beca to leave now."

I smiled, because I did know. "You're right, Chloe. And I wouldn't go, if we didn't have a captain who would skin me alive if I showed up to rehearsal tomorrow unprepared." I said and reached over to poke Aubrey in the ribs.

She squeaked and pulled away from my touch. I made a mental note of that wonderful reaction before sitting back in my chair. "Besides, I don't want to let my girlfriends down."

Aubrey flashed a grin at me. "Good, because we're counting on you, Beca."

"No pressure," I muttered making both girls laugh.

I could see that both seniors were done eating, so I jumped up and grabbed everyone's plate taking it to the sink.

"Becs, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked moving up behind me.

"The dishes," I answered simply.

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because you cooked."

"That's ok, I'll wash them. You go ahead and go work on the set list." She said, turning me around to face her.

I could feel doubt creeping in again. "Oh, ok."

Aubrey accurately read the look in my eyes, because she crashed her lips into mine. The kiss was rough, hard and fucking hot as hell. When she pulled back, she growled. "Go, do what you need to do, so you can come back to us."

The raw need in her voice took my breath away. "Ok," was all I could manage to say in response, all doubts forgotten.

I pulled her in for a long, tender kiss that left us both breathless. When I broke the kiss, I smiled up at Aubrey. "I love you."

She returned the smile, "I love you too, Beca" she said before turning to the dishes in the sink.

I turned to see Chloe hovering a few steps away. I quickly closed the distance and gave her a kiss that was every bit as tender and loving as the kiss I had just shared with Aubrey. Chloe pulled away first. She threaded her fingers through mine and led me to the door.

"Do you promise that you'll come back when you're done?" She asked.

I smiled. "I'll try. I don't know how long this will take. It might be really late, when I've finished."

"That doesn't matter." She said determinedly. "I just want you here, please? Even if you don't get here until after Bre and I are asleep. I still want you to come over."

Seeing my hesitation, she begged. "Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?"

I couldn't say no to Chloe when she begged. I sighed. "Ok. I promise."

"Yay!" She squealed.

I smiled. "I love you, Chloe."

She returned my smile. "I love you, too."

I leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll text you later to let you know when to expect me."

"Ok," she said smiling. "See you later, Beca."

"See you later." I gave her one last quick kiss before I left the apartment to head back to my dorm.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Beca POV

Hours later, I threw my headphones onto my desk and sat back with a groan. Something was missing from the mix and I couldn't figure out what it was. I had the first 40 seconds solid, but I couldn't decide what to transition to. Needing to clear my head, I got up and got myself a fresh cup of coffee. I sat down on my bed. I took carful sips and tried to let my mind wander. I had been focusing on the individual Bellas voices and I had found ways to play to their strengths, but I needed something different for the next section. My head fell back and slammed into my bookcase. I quickly lifted my head to rub at the tender spot that had I had hit. I glanced down and noticed that a DVD had fallen off the shelf when it rattled under the impact of my head. I picked it up and saw that it was The Breakfast Club. I smiled softly remembering that I'd finally broken down and watched it two days prior, wanting to feel closer to Jesse, who was ignoring my texts. Staring down at the DVD case, I wondered if Jesse would ever forgive me for shutting him out the day of the semi-finals.

I sighed and started to put the movie back on the shelf, when inspiration struck. I quickly moved back over to my desk and set down my coffee cup while picking up my headphones. I immediately forgot the coffee as I cued up Jesse's favorite song. I listened to it carefully. That just might work. Starting the song over again, I found myself nodding. Yes, this could definitely work. And maybe, just maybe Jesse would know that I was trying to apologize, and forgive me. I really wanted my friend back. There was so much that I needed to talk to him about.

I added the song to my mixing program and started working to build the transition. A loud knock interrupted my train of thought and I paused the music to look at the door in confusion. The knock came a second time, more impatiently this time and I got up to answer the door. I was greeted by my two favorite seniors, grinning at me and holding bags of take-out food.

"Hi," I said smiling, as I opened the door wide enough for them to come in.

"Hiya, Becs!" Chloe exclaimed, kissing my cheek as she passed me on her way into the room.

"Hello," Aubrey added before claiming my lips in a lingering kiss that left me feeling lightheaded. Aubrey smirked at my response before moving into the room and carefully setting her tray of drinks on the edge of my desk.

Finding my voice, I asked, "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you guys until later tonight."

Chloe made herself comfortable on my bed, taking off her jacket and pulling Chinese food from the bag as she replied. "We missed you. Plus, Aubrey figured that you'd totally forget to eat if we didn't bring you dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked stupidly looking over to Kimmie Jin's alarm clock. I was surprised to see that the clock read 7PM. I blushed as I realized that I'd completely lost track of the time.

Aubrey huffed, "Chloe, I told you."

Chloe laughed in response. "Yeah, I know, " she said grinning at the blonde for a moment before turning to me and seeing my embarrassment. "Awww, Becs, you're adorbs when you're embarrassed."

This observation made my blush deepened, so I rolled my eyes to cover. "Chloe, 'adorbs' isn't actually a word. And even if it were, I'm not it."

Aubrey laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes at me. "Whatev' comeon over here and eat while the food is still hot."

I looked over at Aubrey and we shared an indulgent smile as she handed me the coffee she had brought for me. I gratefully took the cup, sipping the hot liquid as I sat next to Chloe on the bed. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome," Aubrey said, taking her food from Chloe and settling in at my desk. We all dug into our meals and Chloe turned to me, excitement evident in her voice as she asked, "So, how's it going? Are you almost done?"

I laughed. "It's going well, I think. I'm about halfway done." I saw Chloe's face fall and I smirked at her in response as I added, "But I finally found my groove so it shouldn't take too much longer."

The red head immediately brightened. "Ok, good. Can we hear it?"

I grinned at her and shot a glance over at Aubrey who was studying my computer screen intensely. I patiently waited for Aubrey to turn guilty eyes on me before speaking. "Yeah, I can do that. It's still rough, but I think you'll get the idea." I set my food onto the bookshelf and moved over to lean over Aubrey as I set up the track to play. A shiver ran through Aubrey's body as my breasts brushed against her arm when I reached over to pull my headphones out of the jack. I smirked at her before pressing play and moving back slightly to lean against my desk as the opening notes of _Price Tag_ played into the silence.

I bit my lip when the song ended. "So, what did you guys think?" I asked nervously.

The two seniors shared a glance before turning back to me, identical excited grins on their faces. "It's totes brill', Beca" Chloe said with a little wiggle.

"It's wonderful, Beca. I can't wait to hear the rest of it. What made you decide to use _Don't You Forget About Me_?" Aubrey asked.

"Um, I—Well, it's Jesse's favorite song, and he's not talking to me. So, I thought it might be a good way to apologize. 'Cause I miss my best friend." I said in a rush, worried that they'd be angry that I'd used a song for the Treble.

Chloe's eyes were understanding as she said, "That's great, Becs. He'll love it."

I glanced over at Aubrey, worried by her silence. She just smiled at me and I felt her love and acceptance wash over me. I let out a relieved sigh. "So, you guys aren't mad?"

Aubrey stood and wrapped me into a hug. "No, we're not mad. I know that Jesse is a close friend, and I don't want you to lose that."

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "But, at the semi-finals, you said—"

"I didn't mean what I said." Aubrey said cutting me off. "I was just mad and it came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. It was just old jealousies rearing their ugly head at the wrong moment. I'm sorry for what I said. It was completely uncalled for."

"It's alright. You are more than forgiven." I told her, leaning in to kiss the doubt from her eyes. Just before our lips touched, I pulled back. "Wait, what old jealousies?"

Aubrey huffed. "When you first joined the Bellas, I thought you wanted to be with Jesse, and I was jealous. Just ask Chloe, I was really jealous of him for months."

I looked over at Chloe, who nodded. "She totally was, it was adorable. Or rather, it would have been if I wasn't jealous of him too." She ended with a pout.

I was dumbfounded. "Why would you be jealous of Jesse?"

Chloe sighed in exasperation. "Because you spent all your time with him. We weren't even positive you liked girls until the regionals."

"Oh," was the only response I could come up with as I tried to see the situation from their eyes. "So, what made you realize that I liked girls? The way I couldn't stop drooling over you two?" I asked with a smirk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "No, actually Jesse told Chloe after you'd been arrested."

"What!?"

Chloe giggled. "Well, after you were taken away, Aubrey got into Jesse's face, blaming him and telling him that he had to fix things. He seemed pretty shaken up, so after she stormed off, I told him he was lucky to have you. He agreed and then said it was too bad that you were gay."

"Oh" I said stupidly. Then realization dawned. "So, that's why you guys turned the flirting up to maximum after that night."

Aubrey chuckled. "Possibly."

Chloe just grinned. "Ug," I moaned. "You guys were killing me. I couldn't decide if I should just jump one of you or run screaming half the time."

Aubrey leaned down to gently bite my neck causing heat to rush to my center. "We're sorry, Beca. It was killing us, too."

I pushed Aubrey away. "You can't do that right now."

Aubrey pouted, grabbing my hips and pulling me roughly against her. "Why not?" she purred in my ear.

I shuddered in response, my eyes closing without my consent. When I opened them again, Chloe was standing behind Aubrey, leaning into her back and watching me with eyes that had gone dark with desire. I took a deep, shaky breath and reluctantly said, "If you do that, I won't get the set list finished tonight, and you guys can explain to the other Bellas why."

Aubrey sucked in a sharp breath and let her hands drop to her sides. Chloe's eyes just widened in shock. "That's—that's a really good threat." She said sounding impressed.

I laughed, still feeling off balance. "Yeah, well, I mean it."

Aubrey bit her lip and took a step away from both Chloe and I. I watched her, but she was refusing to look at either of us. After a long moment, she spoke, her voice quiet and uncertain and she deliberately looked at the floor. "Beca, what do you want to say to the Bellas? I mean, about us?"

I was taken aback, I hadn't really thought about it. I looked over at Chloe and saw that she was frowning. "Um, I haven't really thought about it. What about you guys? I mean Chloe just announced your relationship to the other girls yesterday."

Chloe stiffened and I could tell that she had forgotten about her revelation yesterday during rehearsal. She looked at me with wide eyes. "That's true, Becs. But this is different, not everyone will understand or accept this."

Seeing that Aubrey was still avoiding looking at us, I turned fully to Chloe and reached out to run a hand soothingly down her arm. "Chlo, I don't really give a flying fuck was anyone thinks. You and that stubborn blonde over there are the best fucking thing that has ever happened to me." I said, gesturing to Aubrey as I spoke.

Chloe smiled and moved in to pull me into a hug. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and breathed in the scent of her. I felt another set of arms wrap around me and I smiled into Chloe's neck, content to just hold and be held.

Aubrey's voice was still uncertain when she asked. "Are you sure, Beca?"

I shifted around within the circle of their arms until I could face Aubrey. "I'm positive. Bre, I love you, and I love Chloe. And apparently you guys love me too; and that's enough for me."

Aubrey's smile was sweet. "Ok."

I smiled at her for a second before it turned into a smirk. "I don't think it'll be an issue."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I think the Bellas are going to notice a difference. I mean, they're not dumb. I think they'll be able to tell that I'm not about to jump out of my skin whenever you guys touch me," I explained.

Aubrey chuckled as Chloe put her lips against my ear and huskily purred, "Are you sure about that, Becs?"

I gasped, shuddering in response. Chloe just laughed. "Fine. Point made." I grumbled and twisted to break away from them.

"Aww, don't be like that, Beca. We're just teasing you." Chloe pouted.

"Yeah, Mitchell, just relax." Aubrey added, ever so helpfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Chloe bounced across the room and yanked me in for a searing kiss. "I love you," She said when she broke the kiss.

"Huh?" I asked, my brain having turned into mush under the heat generated by that kiss.

Aubrey laughed coming up on my other side and kissing me with just as much passion. "I love you, too, Beca" She said as she pulled back.

"Yeah—I, um, I love you both, too." I finally managed. They smiled.

After a long moment where we all just smiled at each other, Aubrey finally sighed. "I suppose we should go, so you can get back to work."

I groaned, "Yeah. I guess so."

"You're still coming over when you're done though, right?" Chloe asked.

The thought of crawling back into bed with the two seniors brought a smile back to my face. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Great! Well, we'll see you later then." Chloe said before giving me a light kiss and moving over to the bed to clean up the dinner trash.

"Work fast." Aubrey said in a surprisingly needy voice that made me instantly wet.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I will."

Seeing my reaction to her, Aubrey's eyes darkened. She leaned in and gave me an overly careful kiss on the lips before heading to the door. They said good-bye and were gone. I took a deep shuddering breath and raked my hands through my hair. It was going to be a long night.

It was after 2AM when I was finally satisfied with the mix. I had taken a little extra time to figure out the breakdown of solos, knowing that it would make things easier the next day at rehearsal when I started teaching the music. My back was aching from the hours I'd spent hunched over the computer and I wanted nothing as much as I wanted to just curl up and sleep. But I had promised the girls that I would go back to their apartment, so, I quickly changed into sweat pants and a tank top that I could sleep in and grabbed a jacket before locking my dorm room and heading out.

Chloe had texted me an hour earlier to let me know that she and Aubrey were going to bed and that I should use my key to get in. I felt a little nervous about just walking into their apartment, especially knowing that they were asleep. But, the image of Chloe's disappointed face kept me moving. Fifteen minutes later I found myself staring at their door, anxiously jiggling the keys._ This is stupid_. I told myself. _They gave you the key. They want you to be here. Just put the damn thing in the door and go crawl into bed with the two most gorgeous women you've ever met._

I laughed at myself and shoved the key into the lock. As quietly as possible, I pushed the door open and stepped into the silent apartment. I smiled when I realized that they had left a light on in the living room for me. I locked the door behind me and left my jacket and shoes by the couch before creeping down the hallway to their bedroom. I felt a little bit like a burglar as I gently pushed their bedroom door open. There was just enough light coming in through the window to allow me to see the shape of their bodies in the bed.

As I carefully moved closer to the bed, I could see that Chloe was lying on the far side of the bed, with Aubrey lying in the middle. I smiled, realizing that they had left room for me on the side of the bed closest to the door. Seeing that they were sleeping naked, I quickly shed me clothes and gently lifted the blanket and slid into the bed. I rolled onto my side facing away from the girls. I didn't want to wake them, just laying next to them was enough. I felt contentment stealing over me and I let out a little happy sigh and shut my eyes, exhaustion weighing heavily on me. Aubrey shifted to wrap an arm around my waist and I smiled thinking that she had turned to me in her sleep.

"You came," she whispered in my ear.

"I said I would," I replied quietly.

"I'm glad." Aubrey said kissing my neck lightly.

"Me too."

Without warning, Aubrey tightened her grip and rolled us both over. I couldn't help the yelp of surprise that fell out of my mouth. Aubrey just chuckled as Chloe's eyes shot open, grinning immediately upon seeing me now sandwiched between them.

"Hi. Sorry I woke you." I said, chagrinned.

"It's alright. I wanted to stay up and wait for you, but Aubrey insisted we try to sleep." Chloe said, her voice husky with sleep.

I smiled, leaning over to give her a kiss. "Well, I'm here now. So, you should go back to sleep."

"Ok," the redhead said smiling and snuggled into my side. I shifted so I could lie on my back. Chloe immediately put her head on my shoulder and threw a leg over mine. "Sweet dreams, Chloe." I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"You too, Becs." Chloe mumbled as sleep took her.

I smiled and looked over at Aubrey. She was propped up with her head resting on her hand smiling at us. I reached for her. She leaned down to gently kiss me before resting her head on my available shoulder and curling into my side.

"Night, Becs."

"Good night, Bre." I said letting out a contended sigh as sleep dragged me under.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chloe POV

Heat was racing through my veins and I was gasping for air when I awoke the next morning. I felt a strong tongue lick through my tender folds as my eyes flew open on a moan. I looked down to meet navy blue eyes staring at me from between my thighs. My center clenched at the hunger I read in those eyes. Beca's tongue flicked out and caressed my sensitive nub and my head fell back to my pillow.

"Oh God, Beca." I gasped.

Beca gently sucked my clit into her mouth, using her tongue to flick and tease me. I forced myself to look back at her and I saw her run her hand up Aubrey's leg to gently stroke her core. I groaned seeing Aubrey grow wet under Beca's tender touch. Beca's mouth never stopped its assault on my center and I convulsively clenched, wanting to feel more of her, but insanely turned on by her touch on Aubrey's skin. I looked over at the blonde and saw the moment when she woke. Her eyes flew open as a shudder ran through her body. Her eyes found Beca and she gasped, seeing her face buried between her thighs. Beca's gaze met Aubrey's and I felt her smile against my most tender skin.

Beca apparently saw what she wanted to see in Aubrey's eyes because she immediately thrust two fingers deep inside the older girl. Aubrey's hips jerked up and she moaned. Beca sucked down harder on my clit and I came screaming her name. When I came back to myself, Beca was kneeling next to me, thrusting quickly into Aubrey. I rolled over and ran a hand up the brunette's thigh to gently ruffle my fingers through the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. She shifted enough to give my hand room and I quickly trailed my fingers through her soaking center. I thrust two fingers into her and watching the muscles in her arms flex in time to her thrusts into Aubrey, I matched her pace. Beca's walls tensed around my fingers and I knew that she was already close to the edge. I glanced at Aubrey and saw that she was close too. I smiled and slipped a third finger into Beca. "Fuck!" Beca exclaimed. Aubrey turned turn head to watch my hand moving in and out of the younger girl and she gasped, suddenly falling over the edge. Beca gave one last strangled cry as she joined Aubrey, coming all over my hand.

I gave the brunette a few minutes to compose herself before pulling her down to me to claim her lips. "That was the best wake up call, ever." I said grinning up at her.

Beca licked her lips and smirked. "Thanks."

Aubrey tackled Beca, kissing her roughly as she thrust her thigh against the younger girl's center. Beca moaned, her hips automatically rising to meet each thrust. Aubrey slipped her hand between her thigh and Beca, and slid her fingers into the other girl. She continued to use her thigh to press herself harder against the other girl. I could feel myself get even wetter as Beca started panting out short gasps with every thrust. Aubrey lowered her mouth to Beca's neck and bit into the bruise from the other night. Beca bucked against the blonde and screamed out her orgasm.

Aubrey gently kissed her way up Beca's throat as she gently removed her fingers. "Yeah, definitely the best way to be woken up," she moaned into Beca's ear. The brunette shivered in response.

"Bre—" I gasped, suddenly desperate to feel her.

Aubrey's head jerked up at the sound of my voice. Her eyes bore into mine as she reached out a hand to me. I grasped her hand letting her pull me down the bed to her and Beca. Aubrey guided me to lay on my side and rest my head on Beca's shoulder. I moaned, thinking that she didn't understand what I needed. But I was wrong; Aubrey knew exactly what I needed in that moment. She pressed into my back and lifted my knee to spread my thighs for her. Then she reached around my thigh to run her fingers through my center, and gently insert two fingers into me.

"Oh God, right there." I gasped.

Beca ran her hand up my side and cupped my breast and I moaned grinding down onto Aubrey's fingers at the sensation. The brunette began massaging my breast, and pinching my nipple as Aubrey found her rhythm. I forgot how to breathe, heat flooded my system and wave after wave of orgasms crashed over me.

As the last tremor left my body, I found myself sandwiched between my girlfriends and I smiled, melting into the embrace. "I love you both, so, so much." I declared.

Beca chuckled, "I love you, too Chloe."

Aubrey's arm tightened around my waist. "You know that I love you, too. And you too, shorty."

"Aww, Bre, you melt my heart. I love you, too" Beca said with mock sarcasm.

I grinned. None of us moved for a long time, content to just enjoy being together. Finally, I asked, "What time is it, anyway?"

Beca groaned and Aubrey shifted so she could see the alarm clock. "Shit!" She gasped. "It's 12:30. We have to go!"

"What?!" Beca and I said in unison. I would have found it to be completely adorable if I hadn't felt such sudden panic.

Aubrey was already rolling out of bed and rushing to her dresser to find clothes. "Move your asses! We're going to be late for rehearsal!" She shrieked. Beca glanced at me and rolled her eyes before she scooted across the bed and got up. I followed her and started getting dressed.

We were five minutes late. When we walked into the rehearsal space, all of the other Bellas were already there. All conversation suddenly stopped and all eyes turned to the three of us. I was suddenly painfully aware of our disheveled appearance. As I looked around the room, I saw surprise, shock and in the case of Cynthia Rose, a proud smirk. I could feel the tension rolling off of Aubrey and knew that she was about 30 seconds from puking. Beca had also frozen, and I worried that she was about to bolt. I racked my brain for something to say that could diffuse the overly tense moment.

Thankfully, Stacie broke the silence as she turned to Fat Amy and asked, "Is it just me, or are they giving off the 'we just fucked like bunnies' vibe?" The Bellas all laughed.

"It's not just you, Stacie." Fat Amy replied.

"It's about time," Cynthia Rose added and I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Yeah, well, you know how stubborn Aubrey can be," Beca shot back with a smirk and the rest of the tension in the room dissipated.

I felt Aubrey relax even as she shot a fake glare at Beca, who returned the look with a knowing smirk. They both smiled at each other before turning back to the group. I let out a long suffering sigh that made the Bellas laugh again.

Beca looked at me and smiled, before turning to the other Bellas, "Ok, so obviously, Aubrey, Chloe and I are dating now. Does anyone have a problem with that?" The other girls all shook their heads, and I felt Aubrey's arm wrap around my waist. Beca just grinned at us.

"Ok, then let's get started," she said turning back to the rest of the Bellas.

Beca POV

Three weeks later, I was standing in the dressing room at Lincoln Center staring at my reflection in the mirror. Nerves were wrecking havoc on my system. _"Why are you freaking out? You can do this. The girls have this down. You have nothing to worry about._ I told myself. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull be back into a hug. I looked up and met smiling green eyes in the mirror.

"Just breathe, Beca. We're going to be aca-amazing. The Bellas have never sounded better." Aubrey said confidently.

I took a deep breath and felt myself finally calm down in reaction to Aubrey's confidence. Finally, I nodded at her reflection and returned her smile. "Thanks, Bre. I needed that."

She smirked, "I know."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned in her arms to face her. I lifted my head and kissed her gently, trying to avoid smearing her lipstick.

"Ewww, get a room." Fat Amy said from the other side of the dressing room.

I turned and smirked at her. "You're just jealous."

Amy looked suddenly awkward. "Um…uh…..um…"

I laughed and turned back to Aubrey, giving her another quick kiss. From beside us, Chloe's voice whined, "Now, _I'm_ jealous."

Keeping my eyes locked on Aubrey, I reached out and pulled Chloe into the middle of our hug. The red head laughed and circled her arms around my neck. She titled her head down to capture my lips.

"Seriously, guys! We go on in like 10 minutes, do you have to do that _now_?" Stacie called out.

"Yes," Aubrey growled making everyone laugh and Chloe turning to meet the blonde's lips.

I stepped away from the two seniors. "Alright guys, let's head backstage. I don't want to miss the Trebles perform."

I glanced back in the mirror to check my lipstick before following leading the Bellas down the hallway towards the stage door. Jesse still hadn't talked to me, and I felt my nerves creep back in as I hoped that he would accept my singing apology and we could start rebuilding our friendship.

As I grabbed my microphone, I noticed the Trebles in the wings, waiting to go out on stage and I moved over to Jesse. "Hey." I said, trying to get his attention.

"Hey." He said, turning to me.

"Uh, good luck." I said awkwardly.

"Thanks, you too." He replied just as awkwardly.

I nodded and heard the Trebles being announced. I stepped closer to the stage so I could watch their performance. They did a really good job and I was happy for them, but deep down I thought that we were going to be better. As I watched, I felt Chloe and Aubrey move up behind me. Just knowing that they were near me, made the nerves dissipate again. No matter what happened with Jesse, I knew that I had them, and that thought made me feel like I could do anything.

When the Trebled finished performing, I turned around, shooting a loving smile at Chloe and Aubrey before looking at the other girls. "I love you awesome nerds."

Fat Amy bounced in excitement next to me. "Yeah, you guys are the best. Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think you all have fat hearts, and that's what matters. Ok, let's smash this." She said. We all just grinned and nodded at the Aussie.

With that, the announcer welcomed us to the stage.

Author's note: Well that's the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting an epilogue tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Aubrey POV

Three years later, I grinned with pride as I watched Beca accept her diploma. Tears stung my eyes and I looked over at Chloe. She was beaming down at Beca with soft, proud tears running down her cheeks. I handed her a tissue and she smiled gratefully at me. I had already had my law school graduation ceremony the day prior, so I was able to sit with Chloe during Beca's. I leaned back in the hard plastic chair and waited while the rest of the graduate's names were called. My mind wandered back to reflect on the previous four years. They had been the best four years of my life, thanks to a certain redhead and brunette. After winning the ICCAs, Chloe and I were finally able to convince Beca to move in with us for her sophomore year. That had been an interesting adventure, with Beca's disregard for tidiness and my need to have everything kept in its proper place. Ultimately, we decided to get a bigger apartment with a second bedroom, which became Beca's mixing studio. As long as her clutter stayed in that room, we were able to keep from throttling each other.

This past year had been the hardest of all. The three of us barely had time to see each other. I was constantly buried in my law books as I struggled to keep up with all of the reading assignments. Chloe had finished her Master's Degree and had managed to wrangle herself an Adjunct Professor position at Barden for the year, so she could stay close to Beca and I. But Beca was the busiest of us all. She really had changed the face of acapella with her innovative mixing style and three wins at the ICCA finals. After Rolling Stones magazine ran an article on her, she started getting job offers from record labels and even some of the biggest names in the business wanted to work with her. It was surreal for all of us when Beyonce personally called Beca to ask for her help on her next album.

As I thought of that phone call, I felt warmth encircle my heart as I remembered Beca insist that Chloe and I had to be with her when they met to discuss the arrangements. Beyonce had agreed and even offered to fly to Atlanta to meet with us so that we wouldn't miss any of our classes. The meeting had gone amazingly well and the superstar was honestly just as nice and friendly as Chloe was, and they formed an instant bond. Beca and I could only look at each other and laugh. Needless to say, the collaboration had gone really well and the new album was set to be released next week.

We had decided to move to LA as soon as Beca and I graduated, so that we would be there for the release party. I was apprehensive about the move, I'd spent the last seven years at Barden and I'd never even been to California. But Chloe assured me that everything would be fine. I would pass the Bar exam and find a good job, and she and Beca would be there to support me. Chloe had gotten accepted into UCLA's doctoral program, so she would have a better chance at finding a position in one of the universities close to LA. Beca had any number of job offers waiting for her when we got there. I just hoped that the three of us wouldn't be pulled apart by all the demands on our time.

I sighed and shifted restlessly in my chair. Chloe looked over at me, concern evident in her voice as she whispered, "What's up?"

I let out another sigh. "I'm just worried."

"About what?" She asked confused.

"Los Angeles. I mean what if we can't survive it?" I swallowed, trying to force the lump out of my throat.

Understanding flooded Chloe's blue eyes. She put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "Shhh, Bre, it'll be ok. We can get through anything together. I promise. Becs and I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Totes! It's gonna be aca-awesome. You'll see." She said brightly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, if you say so."

"I do!" She insisted before glances back down towards the stage. "Look, they're almost done."

I followed her gaze and watched as the graduates tossed their hats and exit music swelled. I sighed, relieved. I really hated graduation ceremonies. They were so boring. I stood up and took Chloe's hand pulling her to the exit. I wanted to be waiting for Beca when she came outside.

Once outside, I looked around and immediately, my eyes fell on Beca's parents and stepmother standing awkwardly together. I gave Chloe's hands a squeeze and led her over to them. Beca's mom, Sarah, saw us first and her eyes lit up.

"Girls there you are! I looked for you before the ceremony, but I didn't see you." She said as she pulled us into a group hug. I smiled and let myself enjoy the easy affection that she always had for Chloe and I. She had been surprised when Beca told her about our relationship, but she quickly welcomed us and treated us like family.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Chloe made us a little late, so we didn't have a chance to look for you before graduation started." I explained pulling back and smirking at Chloe, who rolled her eyes.

Sarah just laughed. "I know how that goes. It's really good to see you. You look lovely." She said looking at the sundresses Chloe and I were wearing. She smiled at us for a moment, before turning back to me. "Oh, and Bre, honey, I forgot to congratulate you. I'm so proud of you for finishing law school."

I blushed a little, and said, "Thanks."

Sarah was about to speak again, when Beca's dad cleared his throat awkwardly. We all turned to him and Sheila. "Hello, ladies. It's um, nice to see you." He hadn't reacted as well to the news of our relationship with his daughter. He wasn't outright rude to us, but he was obviously very uncomfortable with the situation. Sheila was even worse. She had decided to just completely ignore our presence. I didn't know what it was that bothered her so much, but she just always pretended that we weren't around. The situation had strained the relationship between Beca and her dad to the breaking point. They barely spoke and Beca never went to visit him anymore.

Chloe's voice brought me back to the present. "Hello, sir, it's great to see you. How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. I—" His words were cut off when Beca joined us. He quickly turned to his daughter. "Hey, Becs, congratulations. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." She said with a smile.

Sarah pulled Beca into a hug, tears suddenly glistening in her eyes. "Oh, sweety, I am so proud of you!"

Beca wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thanks, mom. I'm just glad that stupid ceremony is over."

We all laughed and Beca turned to Chloe and I. She wrapped an arm around each of our waists and pulled us in to give us both soft kisses. When she pulled back she smiled and said, "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it. Congratulations, " I said honestly.

"Of course we came!" Chloe said in exasperation. "You came to ours; did you really think we wouldn't be here for you?"

"No, not really," She said with a smile. She didn't drop her hands as she looked back to her parents. "Now can we go eat? I'm starving." We all laughed again before heading to our cars.

Beca POV

Hours later, in the small hours of the morning, Aubrey, Chloe and I stumbled into our apartment. We had finally managed to escape the Bellas' graduation party. With so many of us graduating, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose had organized a huge blow out party. They had rented adjoining suits at one of the nicer hotels near campus. We had danced, sang and partied the night away and I was exhausted.

I glanced around our living room and smiled at the boxes stacked neatly against the walls. We had three more days in this apartment before the moving van showed up to take all of our belongings out to our new apartment in California. I grinned, I was so excited. Everything I had always wanted was finally happening. I felt soft hands circle my waist. I leaned back into the touch, knowing by the feeling of her chest pressed against my back that it was Chloe's arms around me.

"Aubrey's really worried." Chloe whispered in my ear and I frowned.

"About what?" I asked quietly.

"About the move," Chloe answered, kissing me on the cheek before she pulled away and moved away.

I turned around and saw Chloe following Aubrey into the bedroom. I let out a sigh and followed. I walked into our room and watched as Aubrey sat heavily on the side of the bed and Chloe knelt at her feet. Aubrey wasn't looking at any of us, she just idly played with her fingers.

I felt really guilty that I had put this off as long as I had. Sighing at myself, I moved to my dresser and pulled open a drawer. A soft smile played along my lips as I pulled out the two velvet boxes tucked at the back of the drawer. I palmed the boxes and moved over to kneel next to Chloe. I set the boxes on the floor, hiding them from view as I reached out to place my hands on both girls' knees.

I took a deep breath to gather my courage before speaking. "I know that this will be hard for all of us. Being in a new city, with new people and none of our other friends is scary." I paused, waiting for them to look at me. I nervously licked my lips before continuing. "I don't really know what to expect when we get there. But I do know that I love you, both. I know that you've been there for me every second of the last four years. And I know that I want to be with you for every second of the rest of our lives." I paused again, trying to calm my racing heart and force the next words through the lump in my throat. Aubrey and Chloe were staring at me with eyes as big as saucers. Swallowing hard, I asked, "Aubrey, Chloe, will you spend the rest of your lives with me?" I held up the two small boxes for them.

Shocked silence fell over the room. Aubrey was breathing heavily, her eyes travelling from my eyes to the small box in my hand. Chloe was barely breathing at all. She took one last gasping breath and launched herself at me, knocking me back to the ground. "Oh, Beca, yes. Yes, yes, yes. I love you," she said planting kisses all over my face.

I laughed. "Ok, Beale. Now get off."

She pouted but sat up and grabbed the box from my hand. She gasped, "Oh, Becs, it's beautiful." She said as she studied the delicate ring inside. It was a white gold claddagh, with a teal emerald set in the heart. I smiled at her before turning anxious eyes on Aubrey, who still hadn't moved or spoken.

I saw that Aubrey's hands were shaking and I quickly moved over to clasp them between my own. I looked up into her eyes and saw fear and hope warring in their depths. "Bre?" I asked, trying to calm whatever thoughts were running through her mind.

Aubrey took a deep shuddering breath. "Are you sure? So much could change once we get out there? I mean what if you meet someone else and want to be with them instead?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"I won't." I said as honestly as I could. "No one could ever compare to you. I love you, with everything I am, Aubrey. You broke down my defenses and climbed into my heart three years ago, and I knew that I'd be lost without you." I glanced over at Chloe, and smiled. "Both of you."

Chloe smiled at me. I looked back to Aubrey and saw the moment when her doubts vanished. "Then yes, Beca. I'll be with you. I love you." I grinned and held out the matching ring for her. She opened the box and smiled at the ring. Her hands were still slightly shaking when she took the ring from the box and handed it to me. "Will you…?" She asked.

I smiled and took the ring and gently slid it onto her finger. It looked gorgeous sparkling on her finger. I leaned down and kissed the ring. Chloe moved over and held out her ring for Aubrey. "Bre, I want you to put mine on."

"Alright," Bre said with a smile laugh. She carefully pushed the ring onto the redhead's finger, before leaning down to kiss it. "I love you, Chloe."

Chloe grinned and held out her hand to inspect the ring on her finger. "I love you too, Bre." She added almost absently.

Aubrey and I exchanged a glance as we watched Chloe twist the ring slightly on her finger and hold it back out to check it again. Then Aubrey's eyes widened. "What about you? If we've got matching rings, then you have to have one too."

I just grinned at her and went back to my dresser, pulling out a third box. "I'm one step ahead of you, Bre." I said with a smirk. I moved back over to the girls and sat on the bed next to the blonde. I snaked my free arm around her waist and held the box out to Chloe. "Will you do the honors, Chlo?" I asked.

She grinned and pulled my ring from the box. Mimicking Aubrey and I, she slid the ring onto my finger and laid a soft kiss over the ring. I smiled. I saw Chloe's intention to tackle the two of us and held out a hand to stall her. I turned back to Aubrey. "I know there is a lot that you are worried about, but I have a request for you."

Fear flooded back into Aubrey's eyes causing her voice to shake as she asked, "What?"

I smiled at her. "I know that you're worried about passing the bar, so when we get to LA, I want you to let me support you while you focus on studying."

"But, Beca, I—" she started.

I cut her off, speaking gently. "Bre, I got my first paycheck from Beyonce. I can afford this. And I want you to pass that test for purely selfish reasons. I want you to be my manager and negotiate all of my contracts."

"Oh," she said, letting out a relieved breath.

"Yeah," I said simply and waited. I could see the racing thoughts in the blonde's eyes.

Finally, Aubrey came to a decision. "OK, Beca. I'll do it!" She proclaimed grinning.

I returned her grin and laughed when Chloe tackled us to the bed. I knew in that moment that everything was going to work out perfectly, as long as we were together.


End file.
